Sounds Like a Plan
by The Starscream
Summary: Starscream has always confused those around him and when Soundwave learns the truth behind the untameable Seeker he begins to see things differently, both about his past and his current future. Full Summary inside! Wouldn't fit! Slash Fic Rated M!
1. Prologue

This was an Idea that sprung to mind while I was sitting trying to get to sleep at 3 in the morning. I went through it and said, "sounds like an idea" and so wrote it. To be honest I find it weird so if you guys do to then don't worry, it is kinda planned. The title I have been having problems with so if it changes please bear with me.

**Summary:** Starscream has always confused those around him and when Soundwave learns the truth behind the untameable Seeker he begins to see things differently, both about his past and his current future. Complications arise one after another and both are put to their limits as something they were never prepared for assaults them.

Warnings: This is a slash story and will have sexual scenes between males!

* * *

Starscream had never expected the door to his lab to open so when it hissed aside he spun round, snapping up the Null Ray he had been working on and pointed it at the door. He snarled at the mech, optics narrowed.

Skywarp glared back at him, optics a blaze with anger, his wings hiked upon his back and legs spread. They glared at each other for some time before Skywarp closed his optics for a brief moment. Brief, but long enough to show his surrender. Starscream grunted and softened his expression, turning around with a grunt to his work.

As he picked up a tool to start tweaking the weapon he asked. "What do you want?"

There was silence from the purple flier and when he spoke next it was right beside Starscream's right wing.

"We are Trine."

Starscream rolled his optics at the Null Ray. "Yes we are."

"Trine mates become Bondmates." replied a level voice.

"Only 69% do."

"The majority then."

"Yes, the majority of Trines become bonded mates. Where is this going, Skywarp? I have work to do." In truth, Starscream knew what his Trine mate wanted but he did not share his desires.

"When are we going to join the majority Starscream? It has been too long." Skywarp walked around Starscream to the side of the desk where he placed two servos against the surface. His face was that of desperation and anger. "You haven't even recharged with us since landing on Earth."

"No, I haven't." Was the casual reply. "I don't see any need to."

Skywarp growled. "Why not?"

"Because it would lead to interface."

"And what is wrong with that?"

"Nothing, except... that is not how I feel about you two." Starscream carefully placed the weapon down and turned to Skywarp. "I don't want to have that kind of relationship with you."

Skywarp hissed but his optics widened in hurt. "So what are you trying to say? That you don't love us anymore?"

"I do love you, but as brothers rather then mates or lovers."

The purple Seeker pulled away from the desk to stand up straight, his face reflected that he was thinking as his narrowed optics searched Starscream's face. "You had no problems with interfacing with us before Starscream."

"That was when I was young and naive. I truly did enjoy those moments with you both but It just didn't feel right." Starscream leaned back in his chair.

Skywarp turned away from him. "So what? It's over?"

"The sexual relationship? Yes. The Trine? I would hope not as I value you both as my wing brothers."

"What about TC and me? What about what we want?" Cold optics turned to Starscream and he vented loudly.

"And what do you want?"

"A third Bondmate. To be complete." Skywarp grunted as he turned on his heel and stormed from Starscream's small lab. "But you only think of yourself!"

"You want me to pretend that I love in that way?" Skywarp halted as he reached the door. Starscream examined his Trine mate's stance. Stiff. Hurt. "You want me to bond to someone I don't even know?"

Skywarp whipped round. "What do you mean by that?" He spat, shoulders and wings tense and raised, It reminded Starscream of a startled cat.

Starscream met the hot gaze with a cool one and replied softly. "You two have betrayed me. I thought I knew who you were but I was wrong and have paid the price for it. I do not wish to make the same mistake twice." Starscream stood up slowly and crossed the space between them in silence. "I love you as brothers because it is the only way I can."

Skywarp's face was blank. An alien look on the purple Seeker. Starscream knew he had hit a nerve, knew he had struck a powerful blow, but how else could he do it?

"We are Trine." Skywarp repeated quietly, optics dimming. "Trines become Bondmates."

"Some do yes, but not all. I can't bond with you two." Starscream sighed. "If I did then I would, in a way, betray both of you."

"Why? How?" The voice sounded broken.

"Because you will know all the reasons why you have betrayed me and how I have also betrayed you because of that." Starscream paused feeling unease creep in. "Do you really want to bond to someone who doesn't love you back?"

Skywarp's optics flared, a scowl forming on his face. "How could you have betrayed us in a way that we don't know?"

Starscream let his wings droop and stared. Skywarp's face was a battle ground of emotions, all trying to take over. His lips twitched and his optics narrowed. Starscream remained silent and waited. Feelings of pain and hurt forming in waves. Then, with a loud frustrated growl, Skywarp warped out to leave a sad looking Starscream in his wake and only then did Starscream answer.

"Because I have fallen in love with someone who isn't one of you."

* * *

So what do you think? A waste of time or should I go for it? Reviews are what I use to determine a Story's potential!


	2. Chapter 1

Wow... I was surprised that it had such a reaction, such a positive reaction at that. Thanks guys, I think I shall continue this story.

Review replies

**no name deceptibot:** Well thanks! I have decided to continue and so you can read more.

**Bloodie Indy: **Story is being continued. Hope you enjoy!**  
**

**Ayami1: **You realize that you said "nice" twice right? Does that mean it's double nice?**  
**

**bbratteberget:** Lol, I'm continuing!**  
**

**nerwenadanedhel: **Thanks. This soon enough?**  
**

**I heart Soundwave: **Thanks! Oh, I defiantly couldn't tell that you like Soundwave... Seriously! I couldn't! Skywarp will be a bit of an idiot at times but he will be far more serious then I normally make him. Maybe even a little darker too...**  
**

**bunnystar12: **Wow... you seem excited!**  
**

**Wannabe Starscream: **Thanks, Skywarp ain't known for giving up you know...**  
**

**recyclablefoxx: **There are a lot of fics where Starscream isn't the bondmate of his Trine...**  
**

**Fire From Above: **Okay...I shall!**  
**

**Maverick1997: **Thanks!**  
**

**Fae Child19: **When you say "SS/SW" do you mean Starscream/Skywarp or Starscream/Soundwave?**  
**

**JazzTheTiger:** Thanks... You thought that that chapter was well written? Wow... and here I was freaking out because I thought that it didn't have enough! Thanks!

Warning: Slash Scene.

* * *

Soundwave lazily activated his optics. He allowed them to tingle as they slowly warmed up and his vision became clear. _And what a sight to wake up to_, he thought dreamily as his optics rolled over the dark faceplate before him. He smiled as he realized he was prisoner, not that he had any plans to escape the arm holding him close to the warm frame beside his own.

Shifting slightly so he could get a better look of the peaceful face, Soundwave's thoughts drifted back to the night before. Passionate as always and just as perfect. He chuckled as he remembered Starscream's little playful smirks as he would delve digits into delicate circuitry under Soundwave's armour. Starscream could be such a little tease when he wanted to be.

Letting a yawn take over his mouth Soundwave rested his head down onto the berth once more. He felt the mailable metal mould to the shape of his helm and he purred quietly as his memories travelled further back to the day when his life had taken a dramatic turn. That morning he had woken up pretty much in the same way, until he really woke up that was.

_Feeling his systems boot slowly, Soundwave groaned loudly and hissed in pain when it caused a loud echo in his processor. He made a vow never to drink so much high grade again. He quickly glanced at his chromoter before dropping his helm back to the berth without activating his optics. He groaned again and tightened his arm around..._

_Shooting up and onlining his optics with a start he nearly passed out, rolled back wards and fell off the berth with a loud clang. When his optics cleared enough so he could see, he pushed himself off the floor and peered over the edge of the berth. There was a figure there. The dark silhouette shifted with a groan, an arm swinging up and the mech turned around to face Soundwave. The navy blue mech nearly dropped there and then when he saw the dark faceplate._

_Starscream. _

_But then he frowned. The mech had no wings so it couldn't be Starscream. Standing up to his full height so he could get a better look he sent a command to the lights to activate to 5%. They did and revealed the colour scheme he didn't want to see. He stared, transfixed as the figured moaned again and twisted round so that his back was facing the ceiling. Soundwave then spied the wings as they bent right back to point up at the ceiling only to drift back down again as Starscream settled._

_At this point Soundwave would have normally kicked the mech out but Starscream's wings had caught his attention. He had never known them to have such flexibility before. The appendages were usually rigid against the Seeker's back, only rising or falling slightly to display different emotions but never had they folded back like that before. As he began to crouch closer to get a better look there was another moan followed by a confused sounding yawn and a foot making contact with his face._

_"What the slag?"_

_Starscream was awake and the spell was broken. Soundwave recovered quickly and grabbed the startled jet by a shoulder vent and hauled the struggling mass to his feet._

_"Starscream: Not welcome."_

_Starscream hissed into his faceplates and lashed out with a servo, striking Soundwave in the audio. The impact cause a pain to bounce around his helm and he let go of the Seeker._

_When he recovered he looked up to see Starscream standing in front of him with a blank expression on his faceplates, red optics dimmer then normal. Soundwave tried to pick up on some of the emotions but as always it was impossible to decipher them. Starscream grunted and turned away from the searching optics._

_"Last night... did we?"_

_Soundwave didn't need his ability to tell him that yes, they had. He could see the stains on Starscream's thighs, could feel that his lower body felt numb but satisfied. _

_"Affirmative." Soundwave stated. No point in lying, but he couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction that travelled through his spark._

_Starscream frowned as he turned back and then said something that Soundwave didn't expect._

_"May I use your wash racks?" Starscream kept his gaze low as he asked, his voice unusually low pitched._

_Soundwave didn't reply right away and when he did he was met by surprised optics._

_"Yes"_

Soundwave smiled at the memory and looked down at the sleeping form as Starscream sighed and snuggled closer. While Starscream had tended to the mess on his armour, Soundwave had struggled with himself not to go in and assist the Seeker. It wasn't often that one got to indulge in such pleasures_. _By the time Starscream had come out, he had taken control of his primitive desires to dominate. It was the same with him and Shockwave. At night they would fight for the dominant position, to be in control. Then in the morning the loser would try to redeem himself. He had been pretty sure it was the same with Starscream.

Starscream had left with a 'thank you' and had dodged Soundwave all day. It had drove the tape deck crazy the way Starscream appeared to be trying to forget what had happened. It had surprised Soundwave that it had actually hurt each time Starscream refused to meet his optics. At one point Soundwave actually moved to stand in front of Starscream just to make the jet notice him. To start a fight, to get any reaction just to make things go back to normal but what stopped him was the wave of feelings he got from the Seeker. Confusion, pain, fear, hurt. The fact that he had been capable to differentiate between the emotions had stunned him. Starscream hadn't even noticed his presence as he continued to walk by.

There was a loud growl as Starscream twisted in his recharge and turned away from Soundwave to face the far wall. The blue mech frowned. He had learned during their relationship that Starscream suffered from vivid dreams and replays during his recharge. Starscream never spoke about them when he woke up and Soundwave respected his privacy while so early in their relationship but it still unsettled him. He knew Starscream didn't want to talk about them, didn't even want to acknowledge them, but Soundwave did because he had found himself _caring_.

Soundwave offlined his optics when he was sure that Starscream wasn't going to awaken and rubbed his helm before placing a servo on Starscream's dark helm gently. Relaxed again his thoughts drifted back once more to that night.

_He wanted to go and talk to him. The desire was so strong that his digits twitched while he picked up the cube of energon. He hated the way he was ignored. Hated the way Starscream wouldn't interact with him at all. He was surprised by the conclusion that he_ missed _Starscream being there simply to fill up his day with some form of entertainment._

_Growling he decided that it was best to talk to the Seeker and fix this before he lost it from the slight unexplained panic that was rising in his throat. Rising up from his chair he left his quarters with a determined step. He devoured the corridor in silence. About halfway there, he turned a corner and nearly cried out in fright as he collided with someone coming from the opposite direction._

_"Soundwave."_

_Soundwave vented at the sound of the voice. Starscream stood before him, optics confused and face drawn in a frown._

_"Starscream."_

_That seemed to snap the jet out of whatever trance he had entered._

_"We need to talk." He said and began to point over his shoulder when Soundwave cut across._

_"My quarters. They are closer."_

_Starscream nodded and followed Soundwave without a word. Once the door shut behind them, neither were sure how to start. They stared at the ground, biting lip components and fiddling with their servos behind their backs. Then Soundwave summoned the courage to walk forward and Starscream's optics rose to meet his visor and his expression softened._

_"You know," he began, voice sounding playful. "You really shouldn't wear that thing."_

_That was all it took for Soundwave to retract his mask and smash their lips together, all the tension evaporating. Starscream replied in full as he coaxed Soundwave's glossia into his own mouth as he reached up to grab Soundwave's helm. Soundwave roughly pushed the Seeker against the door. Starscream grunted in discomfort and broke the kiss for a moment to push Soundwave back a bit._

_"Primus! It doesn't haven't to be so pain inflicting!" _

_Soundwave had narrowed his optics in confusion as Starscream offlined his optics and vented. He wasn't sure what Starscream had meant and couldn't stop himself from skimming the top of Starscream's thoughts. Surprised at what he found there, Soundwave slowly moved his helm in to nuzzle Starscream's neck while he purred. Starscream shivered at the sensation and Soundwave felt a pair of servos grasp his back. _

_"It is all I have known. I apologize." Soundwave murmured softly. He wasn't sure why he was complying, why he was going against all he knew about interfacing but for the first time in his life he wanted to make sure that Starscream was pleased. That his partner was happy. He didn't care about being on top, being in control. He just wanted, needed Starscream._

_A servo lifted his helm up and a mouth landed gently on his own. Starscream's lips seemed to massage his own as the jet sucked on his lower lip and then ran his glossia over his mouth. Soundwave opened his mouth and allowed Starscream to slip inside and explore calmly as he tried to mirror the moves against the intruding glossia. _

_Before he wanted it to end it did. Starscream pulled away tantalizingly slowly. Soundwave glanced into the ruby optics to find them smiling at him and he took it as an invitation to kiss Starscream lightly. When he pulled away he heard the sound of a transformation and pulled away in fright, the feeling of betrayal making anger swarm in his being._

_"Soundwave," Starscream stepped away from the door with him, a servo grasping his lower arm. "It was just me releasing my wings!"_

_Soundwave registered the desperate voice and examined Starscream's alarmed expression, then he looked over Starscream's shoulder and saw that the Seeker's wings were no longer attacked to his back the whole way down. Instead, a thick oval pipe connected each wing to their owner near the top. The pipe was flexible and Soundwave watched as the white wings swept back in a posture of submission._

_"Our wings are far more sensitive then we let on. When we lock them in place during the day we are preventing some of the sensors from working so that they aren't as sensitive." Starscream explained as he slipped a servo around Soundwave's waist. "Sometimes I can't control it when I'm excited."_

_Soundwave smirked at the last bit and the smirk only grew wider as the implications of what Starscream said became clear. Swiftly, he reached a servo up and ran his palm along the bottom edge. The result was startling. Starscream arched into him, helm rolling back as he moaned, body shivering in his grasp. Soundwave didn't give Starscream the time to recover, wanting so bad to see, hear and feel the jet again. He squeezed the tip and Starscream actually cried out in pleasure and squirmed._

_"Cheater!" Starscream gasped out.  
_

_"I didn't know it was a competition, Starscream, but if you insist."_

_Starscream's optics flared bright as he understood and he shot a servo to Soundwave's side and slipped a digit under his armour before Soundwave could torture Starscream's wings further. Soundwave hissed in pleasure and growled low as Starscream smirked playfully into his face. _

_"If you insist..." Starscream repeated as he rubbed his cockpit against Soundwave's front. The heated glass had more of an affect then Soundwave had anticipated, bolts of energy and pleasure flaring across his sensor net. He groaned into Starscream's neck as the Seeker arched. "Ah! Soundwave!"_

_Soundwave felt a growl of lust erupt from him an the heated moan of his name and, gently, pushed Starscream up and against the door, sliding his hips between Starscream's legs. The Seeker didn't even seem to notice as he captured Soundwave's lips once more. The Seeker moaned into his mouth as he began to ground his hips into Starscream's. Then he had an idea._

_He splayed his servo against Starscream's wing and pulled away from the kiss. Starscream eyed him suspiciously when he noticed the position of the servo against his wings._

_"What are you- Ah Primus!" Starscream squealed as Soundwave sent a sound vibration through the sensitive metal. Soundwave chuckled as Starscream squirmed and bucked against him. _

_He continued to send the vibrations through the wing until he noticed just how close Starscream was to overloading. He pulled his servo away much to Starscream's frustration._

_"Soundwave!" He growled as he let his whole weight sit on Soundwave's lower body. "Frag it!" He slammed his helm against the door and then his optics flashed on. "Is this door sound proof?"_

_Soundwave gave him a confused look and then laughed. Starscream tried not to follow him but an embarrassed smile crept onto his face._

_"Soundwave is it or isn't it?"_

_To answer him, Soundwave took the Seeker in his arms. Starscream yelped as the support from the door disappeared and he clung to Soundwave._

_"What are you doing?" Starscream asked as Soundwave peered around Starscream's waist and struggled to the berth. Laying Starscream down on his back he smirked down at the beautiful sight beneath him. Of the bright red hips and chassies, of the smooth golden cockpit, the white expanse of wings and of the charcoal faceplate that radiated passion, of the way the berth seemed to frame the body with reflected light as the metal moulded around the Seeker.  
_

_Starscream cocked an optic ridge at the blue mech when Soundwave didn't move, simply staring down at him.  
_

_"Soundwave?" Starscream smirked knowing full well the effect his body was having on the blue mech. "You all right?" _

_Soundwave snapped his gaze up to Starscream's and growled. There was a click and a soft hiss as Starscream's optics offlined. Soundwave paused before looking down, already knowing what he will see. Starscream had surrendered totally to him. Neither of them had an injury. Neither of them were even thinking about inflicting injury and yet, Starscream had submitted to him. That thought sent a wave of heat across his frame and he moaned as he reached down to take hold of Starscream exposed and swollen length. _

_Starscream purred and rolled his helm back against the berth as Soundwave loosely looped his digits around his girth and dragged them over sensors on it's surface. When he reached the tip he pressed down with his palm and rolled. Starscream arched, hips jerking frantically before Soundwave got a firm grip on the base of his spike and held him down. Starscream growled in frustration while Soundwave purred smugly. _

_"Soundwave, stop playing around will you?" Starscream grumbled as Soundwave squeezed him tightly.  
_

_Soundwave, after one last stroke of Starscream's member, released his own spike slowly as he moved over Starscream to kiss his dark lips and chin. He reached down further, abandoning the warm spike to slip a servo down to the wet heat between Starscream's legs as the Seeker purred against him, the vibrations tingling over his armour. He ran a digit around the rim before pushing in, feeling the moist walls part around him easily. The Seeker moaned as he took quick kisses from Soundwave's lips. Soundwave growled as he felt the tightness of the mech beneath him. A thought, that Starscream had never been taken before crossed his processor but he pushed it away no matter how exciting the prospect. Soundwave was well aware of the Trines' activities at the beginning of the war. A keen from said mech made Soundwave add another finger to to stretch him out._

_Instead of crying out in pain as Soundwave thought he would, Starscream sighed in bliss then locked optics with Soundwave._

_"You don't have to go that easy you know. Just take me already before I flip us around."_

_Soundwave, despite himself, chuckled at the impatience even though something within him resented the thought of submitting to Starscream, or anybody, willingly. Soundwave decided to obey his partner though, positioning himself at his entrance and letting him sit at the rim for a moment before thrust his aching member deep into Starscream' s heat. Soundwave cried out in pleasure as Starscream consumed him whole within his quivering valve. He could feel the clenching walls stretch around him as he waited for the jet to adjust to his girth._

_Starscream clutched his shoulders as he arched and bucked against him. Soundwave closed his mouth around the exposed neck cables as he began to pull out slowly, allowing the surface of his spike to tease the sensors of Starscream's walls. A pair of legs wrapped around his waist and tried to push him back in as Starscream gasped out something incoherent. _

_The blue mech chuckled against his throat which earned a shiver. _

_"Soundwave... move!" _

_And there was the demanding Starscream he knew. He complied though, as his spike throbbed painfully as it became exposed and he rocked back in to the waiting valve, lubricant now coating his mass. Setting a fast pace, Soundwave continued to roll and rock into the body beneath him. Starscream's cries and gasps made him come closer and closer every passing minute as he filled the jet. He could feel Starscream squeeze down on him occasionally and decided to reply. He spied a wing and _wanted_ to play with it. Reaching a servo over he activated a sound vibration and that was it._

_Starscream arched up with a loud groan as he clamped down on Soundwave tightly as his spike shot scalding liquid at his abdomen. Soundwave followed him closely as he felt his transfluid burst from his spike. He felt it swell inside of Starscream, around him as some seeped back out and down Starscream's legs. His neck cables strained as he roared, Soundwave could feel the glossia messaging them as he rode his powerful overload._

_Eventually he collapsed, falling to Starscream's side. Still buried deep within the Seeker, he wrapped an arm around him and brought him in for a kiss. The Seeker's optics had been dull with impending recharge as he smirked, optic ridge raised._

_"Was that planned?" He asked, a hint of humour in his voice._

_Soundwave smiled back as tiredness set in. "I'm not entirely sure."_

_Starscream's optics offlined as he curled into Soundwave's chest. "I like you better like this..."_

_Soundwave looked at the dark faceplate for further explanation but the Seeker was already claimed by recharge. Soundwave was shocked that Starscream had lowered his defences so carelessly. Starscream never showed any form of weakness, never lowered his awareness of everything around him and to have him there, recharging in his arms with his spike still buried deep within his valve made Soundwave wonder if he had missed something when sussing out Starscream._

As it turned out, he had been totally wrong in his first evaluation of Starscream's personality and thought patterns_. _The Seeker wasn't nearly as violent, nor was he as obnoxious and self absorbed as he let on to be_._ He was something that Soundwave wouldn't even label as a Decepticon. He was still discovering things, little quirks that he never knew existed. His true opinions on Megatron, his Trine and on Soundwave himself.

Soundwave enjoyed the time he spent with the Seeker. And he looked forward to the nights they managed to sleep together_. _Starscream had exercised caution and argued that no one should know, that they should still hate each other in public as it might arouse suspicions and then Soundwave wouldn't be in Megatron's favour_. _Soundwave had agreed only because Starscream had threatened to stop all contact with him outside of duty.

There was a grunt beside him and a stifled yawn as the body alongside his began to stretch out. Soundwave grumbled his annoyance and held the Seeker tighter to him.

"Wave, I have to go." Starscream replied, fully awake. "I have a meeting with the "Mighty One"."

Soundwave onlined his optics as Starscream slid from his arms and he followed suit, swinging his legs over the edge of the berth but not standing up. He watched as Starscream checked over his armour and resisted the urge to not tell him that he had transfluid, his transfluid all over his aft. Starscream found it on his own easily.

"Soundwave, seriously?" He said as he twisted to look round at his backside. "How much transfluid can one expel during a single overload? Because you are far above average."

Soundwave shook his helm as a smile tugged on the corners of his mouth. "I have plenty more-"

"No, can't. Megatron wants me later for monitor shift." Starscream cut across, voice gloomy. "Besides, it's my turn to be on top."

Soundwave growled. "Your talents are wasted in front of that monitor."

Starscream turned back to him, face neutral. "Try telling Bucket Head that."

Soundwave waited till Starscream had used his wash racks before getting off the berth to met the jet as he came out, armour sparkling. Starscream shook his helm in mirth as he walked passed Soundwave to the desk. He paused and reached into his subspace. When he produced a datapad, Soundwave lost his smile.

"This one is slightly differant, but I think you'll agree that it makes sense. " Starscream looked at him over his shoulder before nodding and turning to leave.

"Starscream," Starscream paused turned his helm slightly. "Why?"

"Because I am loyal to the Decepticons."

"But not to Megatron? Why?"

Starscream sighed through his vents and went back to the desk to sit on it, propping one leg over the corner while he leaned against the wall. "Because he was a fake. A lier. A con. A manipulator. He promised us something that he never even considered to give us in the first place." Starscream's optics became hard as they stared at him, and Soundwave could feel the hatred radiating from the Seeker. "He promised us freedom. He promised us equality, a united Cybertron." Soundwave felt something within him flare with realization at Starscream's words. How could he have forgotten that promise so flippantly? Starscream continued strongly. "There won't ever be a united Cybertron if Megatron is around. He wants power. That is all he has ever wanted and I was a fool to ever believe his hallow words all those years ago."

Soundwave felt something click into place. Starscream had true motives to rise against Megatron, why hadn't he seen it before? How could he have been so blind? "We were all fools..." He whispered, betrayal and hurt crushing down on him. He had been so loyal to Megatron in the hope that one day they would be free... but... Was Starscream lying to him? Trying to get him to turn against Megatron so that he could take over?

"It's true Soundwave. I wouldn't... couldn't lie to you. Not now. I... care for you. You have no idea."

Soundwave realized that his gaze had drifted from Starscream and promptly fixed it. Starscream's face was scrunched in some unidentifiable emotion.

"I trusted him too you know, saw him as a hero. He was saving us from the Council's suffocating laws. I thought..." Starscream broke the optic contact and turned away. "I hate it here. Hate it! But what can I do? The Autobots will never accept me, keep me as a prisoner, interrogate me for information. Soundwave, I give you those plans," he said indicating to the datapad he had laid down. "Because we need to survive. The men need to survive. We have all made a mistake! We are all too... oblivious and manipulated by false words that we don't even know it."

Soundwave remained silent as Starscream searched his face for a reaction but he just felt too numb to give one. All those years of thinking Starscream an idiot when he had been the clever, one stabbed him deep.

"How long? How long have you realized this?"

"Too long."

"Then why haven't you told any..." Soundwave paused. Starscream had told them. Again and again he had told them, _shown_ them and still they scorned him. Then he remembered something, a beating dished out by his own comrades. "Your Trine."

"They follow Megatron blindly. They only stay with me because I have power in the Seeker ranks. Because I can and do protect them. They have changed. They are not the same mechs I created a Trine Bond with. Thundercracker used to despise Megatron. Skywarp used to despise fighting and violence. Look at them now. They would throw themselves at Megatron's feet the moment I'd fall beneath him." Starscream slid off the desk. "I have a meeting to go to."

And with that the Seeker was gone. Soundwave stared at the door for some time. Thoughts jumbled and conflicting. But each conclusion that he could make out was that Starscream was right. Megatron had promised them things that were never discussed or even mentioned. But it was too late to realize this. They couldn't go to the Autobots without fear of what would become of them.

Despite this, he relaxed on his berth, stretching out and smiling. A warm feeling was whirling around in his spark. He knew so little about Starscream and he hoped that someday he would be able to know _everything._ Ever since that strange day, his life had only got better. Maybe, just maybe, they could sort this problem out once and for all. He wouldn't mind bonding with the Seeker. Being united as one. He realized with a sad note that he and Starscream had shared something in common for years without realizing it.

That they had both been on their own in a world controlled by Megatron.

If Soundwave wanted to be happy, he understood, then the manipulator must be removed so they could take the reins themselves.

Megatron must be killed.

* * *

That was my first slash scene ever...

Am I setting that pace a little too fast or is that how you guys like it? Seriously? Stories tend to like taking control sometimes and just run off with you. Although I must admit nothing really happened in terms of actual plot apart from laying it out so...yeah...I'm just being paranoid! ...Right?

Are the Characters okay? Because that's most likely what they are going to be like for the rest of the story!

Please Review! Want to know everything that is going through your mind!


	3. Chapter 2

So you like the last chapter? Phew! One more thing off my shoulders...oh wait... now I have this chapter to fill the space! Damn it!

Replies; (Cool! Even more reviews then the last chapter! Thank you so much guys! Love ya!)

**Rowan3:** Thank you and I am glad you like it!

**Ayami1: **Wow... your review was... well...random... So I should take your smirk as a good thing? Don't worry! I would've anyway! That image of them all in blankets is kinda cute but I'm afraid it's more on the disturbing side for me! Ooooh you seem to be thinking alot! Thanks for the review!**  
**

**liz: **Fully engaged? So quickly? Wow... Thanks...wow...**  
**

**Darth Phex: **Lol! Well thanks! The fact that you and so many others seem to enjoy it so much before it has actually started is something I would have never even thought to expect! Wow! Of course... it may be a bad thing once the plot actually takes off... we shall see...**  
**

**Wackylazy: **So... you liked it huh? I have you hooked apparently... WHOOP! Thanks for the review!**  
**

**Bloodie Indy: **Getting? Only getting? Nah! I'm kidin! It hasn't really started after all... Thanks for the review!**  
**

**Fire From Above: **Like... you like _how _Starscream reminded Soundwave or the fact that he did remind Soundwave? Thanks for your time btw!**  
**

**CuriousDreamWeaver: **I wrote more funny enough... I already had when you wrote that review...but of course you wouldn't know that as only I would! Guess what? I have more!**  
**

**nerwenadanedhel: **Please don't bleed all over your computer! I don't want to be sued for damages caused by your nosebleed that I so never attempted to bring on with my writing! Thanks for your review.**  
**

**Wannabe Starscream: **What will they think is right. There is more interaction with those two in this chapter. We finally meet Thundercracker! And a few others**...  
**

**Supermoi: **Thank you for the confidence boost! Much appreciated! And why do I know your name? I know I know your name! Ah! Ghost Ship! You HAVE to continue it! Like now! Don't read this!...well do but read it fast!

Sorry for any mistakes... I did proofread it so most of them have been edited but it's me and I am human.

* * *

"Yo!" Starscream frowned before looking up. Skywarp watched him from across the table, optics slightly dull from the high grade that was coursing through his systems. "You doin' work?" The Purple jet yelled over the music.

Starscream replied with a grunt that was lost to the noise as he returned his attention to the datapad in his servo. "No Warp, this is for myself."

Skywarp pulled a face. "So work then." Starscream ignored him till a servo grabbed his wing roughly. He hissed in pain and surprise but fought the urge to throw his foolish Trine mate across the room. "Come on Screamer! It's a party! The raid was successful so why won't you throw back a few cubes and enjoy yourself?" Skywarp was leaning across the table trying to get his face in front of Starscream's but his balance was a bit off and he had to slap a servo against the table for support.

"Skywarp, I am am throwing back a cube," To enforce his words, he took a deliberately slow, delicate sip of his mainly untouched cube, all the while keeping his narrowed optics locked on Skywarp's unfocused ones. He could see the gears behind the glass twisting and turning trying to right themselves. "See?" He said in a low, barely disguised growl, a warning for Skywarp to silence himself.

Of course, an inebriated Skywarp wasn't the most observant. He pouted, his lower lip swelling and shining as the light caught the moisture. "Why can't you get overenergized?"

Starscream's helm snapped up a few seconds after he had glanced down. Skywarp wanted him drunk? A reason slithered it's way into his attention and he snarled threateningly. Starscream felt anger rise as he stood up, spun on his heel and moved to a table tucked into the corner of the flashing room. Skywarp face planted in the table and didn't follow his Trine Leader. Proof that he had let slip too much about his intentions.

When he had settled himself again, Starscream kept his optics locked on his annoyed Trine mate for some time to ensure that he did not follow him. But he had only been watching one Trine mate.

He offlined his optics in annoyance, mouth curling in a frown when he felt another sit beside him, felt the wing slide against his own.

"You shouldn't be so harsh to him you know." A deep voice said into his audio.

"And what about you? Should I be harsh to you?." Starscream turned to face Thundercracker with narrowed optics. "Why can't I can get overenergized Thundercracker? You tell me why I can't." The multi coloured lights flashed across Thundercracker's pale faceplate but Starscream could see the flash of guilt as his optics lowered. Starscream snorted. "I thought that you would be a bit more mature but obviously I was terribly mistaken."

Thundercracker turned away from him. The blue jet's voice was just audible as he spoke. "We miss you. Can you really blame him Starscream? We feel that you are slipping away from us."

Starscream vented heavily to try to curb his anger and hurt at the statement. How dare he. How dare he! And he was trying to pin it on Skywarp when he seemed to have just as much involvement. His voice came out bitter and strained when he replied "I'm slipping away Thundercracker? _I'm_ slipping away? How could.." Starscream huffed as he threw the datapad down on the table and crossed his arms over his cockpit.

Thundercracker turned slowly to look at him. "You hardly talk to us outside of duty Starscream, what are we supposed to think?"

Starscream felt something catch in his chest at the statement. Thundercracker didn't even bother to recognize it. Recognize his betrayal. How could he not? At least he should be able to link the incident to Starscream's change in behaviour toward them? How could he be so blind and not admit to it? Starscream felt his wings droop, all the anger evaporating. Did he mean nothing to them? He had often said that they didn't care about him but he had never truly believed his own words. He felt hurt, his throat tightening painfully. Then the anger returned so strong that he nearly punched Thundercracker there and then.

"What about what I think? Your loyalty to me is laughable!" Starscream paused. "Laughable? Is that what you have been doing? Laughing at me?" A panicked look took over Thundercracker's visage as he finally met Starscream's heated gaze. His servos floating up, palms facing Starscream. "Well I hope your satisfied! Because I'm sick and tired of pretending that it never happened. I'm tired of you pretending that nothing happened! But guess what Thundercracker? It did! It did happen! And I can't forget, I never did! I tried to but I couldn't!" Starscream panted as his composure cracker and his voice wavered. "I trusted you! I trusted you!"

Thundercracker's cheeks were stained with single flashing lines of liquid. "I... We..." Thundercracker paused looking wildly around the room, maybe looking for Skywarp but the purple seeker was nowhere in sight. He was on his own, just like Starscream. When he turned back to Starscream his optics were wide in fear as he slowly slipped backwards off the chair, his helm shaking in some form of denial. Denial that Starscream had just confronted him or denial about his betrayals maybe. Starscream stared after him as he turned and fled from the room, barely any helms turning to acknowledge the panic stricken Seeker.

Starscream's anger was gone again. His body felt numb after going through a roller-coaster of emotions within a such short space of time. His mind reeling as he sat back and picked up his datapad. Optics skimming over the words and equations and the diagrams but not absorbing anything. He had read it already, had wrote it himself. A rough draft on how he was going to upgrade his Null Ray properly.

He briefly thought how ridiculous it was that a room full of mechs had not noticed anything strange. He was lucky that no one had noticed but he should have had more control over his emotions. To break down like that in front of everyone could have serious repercussions. He mentally reprimanded himself as he rubbed at his audio. The music was a bit over the top, and all the screeching and screaming and yelling. He hated parties.

Then he laughed. The last party had ended up with him overenergized and waking up in Soundwave's berth with the greatest helmache ever. Not that he remembered the pain.

Soundwave.

Glancing over the top of the datapad he noted that the blue mech wasn't there. He wasn't forced to go to the parties. Megatron had no need to keep him in his sights. Starscream frowned and his optics drifted up to the raised platform where one of Megatron's many thrones sat, perched high so that it's owner could see everything. Starscream gulped as he locked optics with the Warlord.

Megatron was sitting with his chin in one servo while the other was filled with a cube. His slouched position suggested he had had many cubes and his resolve was weakening. His optics, flaring bright red, were locked onto Starscream. The jet snarled at the white mech as he looked back to his datapad. Had Megatron seen? Had He seen Thundercracker storm out? Had he seen Starscream shout at his Trine mate?

Flicking his optics back up to the large mech he felt his wings hike and his body tense as he realised that the Warlord was no longer sitting and was now walking directly to him, optics still on his like a hawk's to it's prey. Something about Megatron's calm expression sent a shiver of fear through him but he kept his body still as he watched with dread every step the warlord took towards him.

"Starscream," The mech slurred slightly, his face splitting into an eerie grin that made Starscream snarl in disgust. "You look happy."

Starscream snorted. "Of course I am my Lord. We are, after all, celebrating your marvellous victory over the Autobots!" He spat sarcastically and hating his own successful plan. Megatron being drunk meant he could get away with not rising from his chair so he didn't. A pulse of fear struck him as Megatron sat down in the chair that Thundercracker had vacated. Megatron was most defiantly drunk if he would sit beside the jet so casually. Starscream wasn't fooled and narrowed his optics in suspicion as the Warlord relaxed, placing his near empty cube on the table. Starscream's cube had been left behind and when he looked across at the table he had left it, it was gone, the Triple Changers now sitting there. " What do I owe the... eh, _pleasure_," Starscream smiled sweetly at Megatron, while his processor made a list of profanities. "of your company my Lord?"

Megatron chuckled, his broad shoulders jerking as his lopsided smirk widened. "Strange to find you in such a good mood Starscream, and as for your offer," Megatron made a face his face scrunch up in mock contemplation while Starscream inwardly cursed himself. "I think... hmm? Ah yes! I know exactly what you can do."

Starscream frowned as he said in a low voice. "Megatron, it is just an expression. If you really think-"

A servo gripped his chin painfully and dragged him towards Megatron's face. Starscream gagged as the smell of high grade rolled of the Warlord.

"Starscream, you are my soldier and you will do what ever I tell you!"

Starscream smiled and pulled away when the grip loosened. "Ah, of course my Lord." He turned in his seat and got up to grab two cubes of high grade from the nearby dispenser. When he returned he held out a cube to Megatron with a low bow of his helm. "But first, how about a cube of high grade for our Mighty Leader?"

Megatron eyed the cube before taking it from Starscream's extended servo. He looked back down at the cube still on the table before turning back to the awaiting Seeker. He purred as he grabbed Starscream's arm and forced him back into the seat beside him with a deep chuckle. "What are you playing at little Seeker? Hmm?"

Starscream groaned inwardly when he realised what exactly was going on. This had happened before several times. Megatron would become drunk and then something in his screwed up processor would make him come to Starscream to try and chat the jet up. Apparently, in the morning the Warlord would never remember trying to flirt with the Seeker, or he was just denying it. Rolling his optics, Starscream turned to Megatron with a low growl that wasn't heard over the background noise.

"I have work to do my Lord."

Megatron pouted, brow furrowing as he pulled his approaching face away from Starscream slowly. The Seeker couldn't help but snicker at the indignant expression. "You never do work. Stay. That's an order." He rasped, optics narrowing, speaking words of their own. "_You are not going anywhere" _

Starscream rolled his helm in annoyance. "My Lord, you will not be happy if this work is not completed for you by tomorrow. I insist. I must go."

Megatron frowned, possible trying to remember this so called "work" that he had assigned to the Seeker. It took a few moments for him to reply. "Do it in the morning! I want you here!" Obviously, he couldn't remember.

Starscream hissed as a servo began to crush his arm. "Why my Lord? Surely I would be of better use if you let me work?"

Megatron seemed to consider this, optic ridge rising up his brow. "I want you to work yes... but I want you to follow me!" Megatron got up and forget to let go of the Seeker, dragging the lithe jet with him for a moment before his grip loosened from lack of control and Starscream tumbled to the ground after rolling off the chair. There was a was a loud crack as Starscream hissed, pain shooting out from his middle. His cockpit had cracked from impacting on the floor so roughly.

"Get up Starscream." Said jet hissed as he got to his peds, not able to straighten to his full height, he glared up at the squinting Warlord and resisted the overwhelming desire to support his middle. Megatron eyed him before grunting and walking away towards the door, beckoning for Starscream to follow with a flopping servo.

Starscream vented before following awkwardly, his step slightly laboured even as the pain subsided. He growled as he went through the doors and was immersed in blessed silence aside from uneven footfalls from ahead. Starscream snarled as he reached a servo into his subspace and pulled out a programme downloader. Bitting off the cover, Starscream followed the stumbling Warlord until they reached his quarters.

As soon as they were through the doors, Starscream stabbed Megatron's neck with the downloader. The large mech grunted, spinning round and grabbing Starscream's wrist. Just as his mouth opened to shout something, his optics blackened and he fell backwards with a loud thud.

Starscream stood over his frame with slightly narrowed optics and he frowned. Just like many times before, he had a chance to finish the Warlord. To end the war. His arm twitched as he felt a current flow through his Null Ray...

But he offlined his optics and left, doors closing with a mocking hiss behind him.

Walking down the deserted corridors towards his quarters, arm lightly clutching at his cracked cockpit he began to imagine what it would be like; to have a life without the Warlord always there, always looming over him. A shiver ran through him. Would that ever happen? Would he ever be able to do it?

With a slow step he made it to his quarters . As he gently lay down on his berth a voice startled him.

"Shouldn't you have gone to Hook?"

Starscream jumped but did not rise, instead he offlined his optics. "He is drunk."

His company was silent as he crept forward and slid cautiously onto the berth. "I didn't think you would stay that long. You seem stressed, did Megatron beat you?" The room was illuminated for a moment as the mech's optics flashed with rage.

Starscream sighed. "No." Then he grabbed the mech by the neck and curled into him. "Tired. Recharge here tonight."

Soundwave chuckled lightly. "Yes sir." Though his optics roamed worriedly across his partner's frame.

* * *

...Eh? Hi? *ducks under table* Look! I know Megzy could have been removed just there but hey? When has it ever been that easy?

Thoughts? Feelings? Talk to me! I need to know! (So I'm nosy! Ge used to it!)


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I have been busy lately so sorry for the small delay. I got to see Shayne Ward because I won tickets to see him, to meet him! I am on an all time high! Got a free copy of his new album and got everything else signed by him! So HOT!

Replies! Tank you guys for taking the time to write a few words!

**EcchoKat: **You reviewed for chapter two but I am assuming you meant to do it for chapter Three**. **Thank you! I feel warm inside!**  
**

**silberstreif: **Who said Starscream was soft? I certainly didn't! Well the whole Trine thing is still shrouded in mystery... right? So no one knows what actually happened though I did hint at it several times. Thundercracker and Skywarp both have their motives and such, we have yet to hear their side of the story so... yeah... I'm gonna keep you waiting I'm afraid. The whole Soundwave kill Megatron thing is complicated and you shall see why later on in this chapter...Thanks for reviewing!**  
**

**GuiltyPleasuresAndDeadlySins: **Love the name! I love the drama too! Glad you approve! Thanks!

**Pikaseel: **Lol! I love a blunt Starscream, makes him who he is I suppose... Thanks for reviewing!**  
**

**Ayami1: **What is? Talk to me here? I need to know so I know what you guys like! Thanks!**  
**

**Wackylazy: **Drunk Megatron is a Drunk Megatron indeed! Yeah, if you are a sap for TC then you may not like me by the end of this story... If I even finish it (I do Plan to but you never know...) Well hopefully there is a happy Wacky at the moment! Thank you!**  
**

**Fire From Above: ***puts on thinking face* hmmm. Interesting indeed... Lol! Hopefully it will become even more intriguing! Thank you!**  
**

**JazzTheTiger: **That, is the one thing I forgot to do, the whole 'acting like they hate each other in public' thing. Totally forgot about it...*face palm* I have an idea though don't worry. You will see some acting just not that much... Okay! I'll try to stop worrying...AHHHHHHH!H! Thanks!**  
**

**nerwenadanedhel:** Lol! Thank god for that! Wouldn't want a bloody keyboard... Soundwave pet Starscream? eh...no! Thank you!

**akirisan: **Too short? Okay then... I will try to make them longer... (looks away and whistles) How should I know why Starscream didn't finish megs?...don't answer that! Em... you'll find out in this chapter... well... sorta... I'm out from under the table! Here is the next chappie for ya! Thanks!

I wonder if you guys will hate me by the end of this... well, only one way to find out! Enjoy! (evil snigger)

* * *

Jerking awake, Soundwave glanced around the room. These weren't his quarters, where was he? A groan made him look down to see Starscream fixing his position after being dragged up by Soundwave when the tape deck shot up. The Seeker's helm had been resting on Soundwave's shoulder but had slipped down his front with the sudden movement. He was in Starscream's quarters. Stroking Starscream's helm subconsciously he smiled as he relished that fact.

Looking around again he began to wonder about what had woken him. He could find nothing as his optics slid across the barren walls and the neat desk in the corner, the only furniture in the room bar the berth. Starscream had smaller quarters then he had, Megatron's doing. Soundwave found it strange to be in smaller quarters then he was used too. Even the wash rack was smaller, but then again, Starscream did have a lab at the back. Soundwave could just see the seam around the sliding door in the dim light.

As he convinced himself the nothing was out of place he lay down only to jump when his com. beeped loudly through his helm. He snarled as he answered it.

:Soundwave, come to my office.:

Soundwave sighed. Megatron. His opinion of Megatron now, after Starscream's speech, was not approving and he growled as he unhooked Starscream's arms from his waist and neck. The Seeker grumbled and went to grab him again.

"Where are you going?" charcoal lips mumbled, as the Seeker sat up with optics powering on slowly until he sat straight and they flared bright as he doubled over, grunting in pain. Soundwave was at his side in an instant. "My cockpit, damn him!"

"I told you to go to Hook." Soundwave replied as he ran a digit over the crack. He could feel the minute, ragged slit in the glass as Starscream hissed. "Why the slag are you Seekers so delicate if you are considered fighters?"

Starscream turned pain hazed optics to him. "Because we are built for air combat not ground fighting." Starscream tilted his helm. "You should go to Megatron before he decides to investigate." Soundwave frowned at Starscream as the jet smirked. "Who else would waken you at this ungodly hour?" The Seeker pushed his arms away and slid of the berth. Soundwave was about to protest when the jet beat him to it. "I have made my way to the medbay in far worse condition on my own before. I don't think a tiny crack will stop me or be the cause of my demise.

They left the room together but soon the winding corridor separated them. Starscream slid a servo across his shoulder as they parted, glittering red optics focussed on him as the Seeker moved away. Soundwave smiled as the Seeker turned then sent the commands to slid his mask and visor over his face. Soundwave continued on his way when Starscream disappeared around a corner, thoughts circling around in his processor. Just little things, like where were his Cassettes? Were they still angry at him for doing disappearing acts as well as kicking them out of their shared quarters? Then his thoughts drifted ahead, to where he was going and that killed his carefree demure.

Soundwave briefly felt rage at the mech he was about to see. _Why couldn't he leave the jet alone? _But then other thoughts came across, _Starscream has always been a pain in Megatron's side_,_ it is the natural response for the old gladiator._ With an internal battle between his processor, his spark, his loyalties and his logic chip he entered Megatron's quarters to find the Warlord leaning against the wall to his left, a look of boredom yet strangely interested on his faceplates.

"Soundwave," He greeted, voice calm and 'cheerful' but Soundwave knew better and felt a bolt of unease, all previous rage disappearing. He could feel a wave of annoyance radiating from the Warlord but he wasn't sure if it was directed at him. "you seem to be... slacking somewhat. Since when has it ever taken you five Earth minutes to walk ten steps to my office?"

Soundwave felt fear clutch at him and he racked his processors for a reasonable reply. "Soundwave: was not in own quarters."

Megatron smirked as he pushed away from the wall and walked over to his desk. "Very well, I'm assuming you spent some intimate time with another drunken mech." Soundwave flinched slightly but maintained his calm composure just enough so that Megatron couldn't pick up on it. "I need you to do something differant for me, I don't want you at monitors today, instead, I want you working at new plans. Your ideas have been superb lately Soundwave. I want more."

Soundwave inwardly cringed at the praise. They were never his ideas, they were Starscream's. He had a sudden desire to say that he had stolen the plans from the jet but common sense overrode it. Primus only knows how Megatron would react to such information but it may not bode well for the jet. Instead he nodded his helm. "Affirmative."

Megatron grinned. "Excellent, I want at least five ready for tonight."

Soundwave stared at Megatron in disbelief. Five raid plans for tonight! How would Starscream be able to design five? He wouldn't have time to do two with the amount of work Megatron had set for him. He tried to think up some way to get around this. He couldn't make plans from scratch like Starscream could. He just couldn't. He didn't have the processor for it. Sure he could change plans and such but that was when there was a basic idea to develop from.

"Soundwave," Soundwave looked back to the Warlord, or more accurately, refocused his optics on the blurred figure. "Is there something wrong?"

"Negative." Soundwave caught a new wave of annoyance from the warlord and read through his thoughts for a brief second. The Warlord had asked him to come over so that they could examine the battle field. Soundwave moved briskly over and looked at the holo portrayed over Megatron's desk.

"Good, now examine this and have those plans ready," Megatron paused and looked up at him after a moments silence. "Who did you spend your night with Soundwave?"

Soundwave baulked at the question. The Warlord never cared about another's personal life... but then he felt the...jealousy? Soundwave frowned behind the safety of his mask. "Soundwave: spent the night in his own quarters. Reason for delayed arrival: woke up early and went to examine the Nemesis for any damage from previous nights activities." The jealously died down as quickly as it appeared.

"Such a shame... I had company for a while last night." Soundwave raised an optic ridge as a wave of anger and lust rolled off the frame in front of him. "Who knew Starscream was so good that he could knock you right out."

Soundwave felt everything froze. Starscream was here last night? What was he doing here? Wasn't he not at the party? How did he get that injury to his cockpit? His chest tightened painfully as mixed emotions and thoughts assaulted him. He narrowed his optics at Megatron when the Warlord smirked, oblivious to the turmoil with the TIC.

"I need you to check the substance he used on me. I hope that little glitch didn't do anything too serious." Soundwave frowned when Megatron sat down in his chair and fixed his blood red optics on him. When he didn't move Megatron growled. "Get over here and check my systems!"

Soundwave jumped to Megatron's side and for the first time, noticed the dent in Megatron's neck. It the centre of the crater there was a clean puncture wound in one of the main cables. Staring at it, he wondered how Starscream had managed to do it and why he hadn't finished what he started. Wasn't it Starscream who told him that Megatron was a fraud? Wasn't it Starscream that opened his optics to the truth?

Confused, Soundwave began to scan the Warlord's systems in heavy silence.

*O o O*

Soundwave frowned at the data in front of him. There was a twelve percent success rate for this plan, the one before it only had a seven percent success rate so it was an improvement but it was not good enough. Rubbing at his forehelm Soundwave considered, for the fifth time since arriving at his quarters, that maybe he should go and get help from Starscream. Growling he pushed the thought away. No, he couldn't face the jet just yet. He was still confused as to Starscream's motives. Why didn't Starscream finish Megatron last night? And why did Megatron seem so calm about the fact that Starscream could have easily taken him out? It was almost as if it had happened before... Soundwave frowned, his mind racing. Surely it hadn't? This is Starscream! He would have killed Megatron first chance he got! But then... what about last night? He clearly had the perfect opportunity so why wasn't Megatron dead and cold?

The sound of his door sliding aside made Soundwave look up to see Frenzy and Rumble stroll in, their strange walk that they said made them 'cool' making him shake his helm.

"Hey Boss," Frenzy began as he approached and climbed up onto the desk. "What ya doin'?"

Rumble stayed on the ground, little arms folded tightly across his chest. His optics were dull but flaring all the same with anger.

"Soundwave: compelling plans for upcoming raids as per Megatron's orders. Query: what is bothering Rumble?" Soundwave placed the data pad down to look between the Cassettes with a slow revolve of his helm.

Rumble snorted from his place on the ground. "Boss, you ain't been yourself lately. You are either locking us out or disappearing for the night. What the slag is goin' on?" Frenzy growled at his brother to silence him before turning to Soundwave.

"Ignore him, Boss. He's just jealous of that mech your hangin' out with."

Soundwave re-fixed his gaze on the small mech. "Query: what do you mean?"

"Pft!" Frenzy threw his helm as if to say "yeah right!". He turned his small optics to the tape deck. "Boss, seriously! How could we not notice? You and someone are gettin it on!"

Frenzy got a light smack over the helm. "Soundwave: Is not "getting it on" with anybody."

Rumble snorted again as he climbed up beside his brother. "Yeah right! So what do you do when you are all on your own, locked in _our_ quarters?"

"Boss, you ain't getting serious with this dude are ya?" Soundwave frowned down at the Cassette as a grin spread across Frenzy's face with each passing second of silence. "Woah! No way! Who is it?"

Frenzy received an elbow from his brother and Soundwave put a servo between them. "Personal activities: none of your concern."

Rumble turned cold optics to him. "Yes they are! You lock us out of _our_ quarters! You are acting differant! You aren't as...as... I don't know!"

"Rumble: calm down. Frenzy: no more questions."

"But Soundwave! We have to look out for ya!" Soundwave smiled down at his cassette, well aware of the fact he couldn't see it. "I mean, you saved our lives, that ain't a small thing ya know? We have to repay the favour. And it is quite obvious that ya really like this mech. We could like, protect him or somthin'."

"What?" Rumble squawked. "I ain't protectin nobody unless it's me!" Frenzy sent him a death glare that made his brother squirm, faceplate making a desperate pout. "What? Why should we have to?"

"Cause Bro, Soundwave protects us so we should repay him," Frenzy turned to look up at the bigger mech. "If you ain't gonna tell us who at least give us some job to do."

"Soundwave: expresses gratitude." The navy blue mech looked away from his cassettes, Starscream's words replaying in his processor. "Orders: stay with Megatron and watch his activities. Megatron: threat to our survival, will be removed."

The twins stared at him dumbfounded. Their small helms twitching as they took in the information. Frenzy's optic flashed quickly for a moment before he looked back up at Soundwave. "Wait... what?"

"Soundwave: has learned some new information involving Megatron. Megatron: has not been true to the Decepticon cause. Megatron: traitor."

Soundwave scanned their processors and new that both were near CPU failure from the information. Using his ability he managed to stabilize their miniature systems with ease.

"Soundwave... are you sure? I mean, he did, you know, kinda sa-"

"Megatron: traitor to cause." Soundwave cut across, anger welling within. There was _that _problem. He never did go back on an oath, specially one made in those circumstances. He had totally forgotten how he had met the Warlord and just how he had sworn his loyalty to the mech. A part of him wished that Frenzy hadn't of brought it up, that he had of forgotten about it. "Soundwave: is not happy about going back on oath but if I don't we will be killed. Megatron: must be deactivated."

"Heh, you sound like Screamer," Soundwave, alarmed at the statement, snapped his gaze back to Rumble. "Now that I think of it, Screamer has been far more quiet than usual. Of course, he is probably nursin his wounds after last night."

Soundwave's curiosity was piped immediately, visor flashing. "Query: what do you mean?"

Rumble smirked, a smirk that made Soundwave queasy as he knew the implications; Starscream had been injured or humiliated in some way and he had, the crack in his cockpit already had told him that.

"Ole Meggzy decided to drag Screamer back to his quarters last night, and I mean drag. The Screaming One had to deal with a drunk Megatron after all. I think that he had received damage even before they left the Rec room, Megatron pulled him over a couple of chairs and onto the floor. Starscream seemed to be in pain when he left with Megatron. Haven't seen him at all today, Starscream I mean. Hopefully he finally died. "

Soundwave failed to stop the growl that sprung from his vocalizer and he jumped in fright from his own action. The Twins stared at him, optics wide in shock.

"Boss," Frenzy mumbled, shaking his helm in denial. "please tell me you're joking...right? Not Starscream? Right? I mean... you two...hate... each other...right?" Soundwave remained quiet as he held his hidden gaze with his cassettes. Frenzy's mouth formed an 'o' shape as he turned slowly to his brother. "Okay then, that was defiantly not what I had expected-"

"Starscream did this to you!" Rumble growled, optics narrowing. "Starscream has turned you against Megatron with his slag! Starscream is the traitor Soundwave, not Megatron! Megatron saved us! He saved us! Starscream doesn't care if we live or die, he _doesn't_ care! He is using you! He is _using_ you!" Soundwave was about to interrupt when Rumble continued. "What the slag are you playing at Soundwave? What changed?"

"Starscream: is not who you think he is." Soundwave jumped to defend the jet.

"Oh really?" Rumble mocked, arms folding across his chassies. "Then who is he?"

"Starscream: has ensured the safety of every Decepticon on this base." Soundwave said determinedly, he could feel the raging emotions of the smaller mech. "Starscream: is not a traitor to the Decepticon cause. Starscream: fights for the freedom we were promised by Megatron. Megatron: uses us for his own agenda. Megatron: traitor."

"You mean," Frenzy seemed to be taking the news easier then his brother. "Starscream has allowed himself to be beaten and humiliated to try and prove a point?" Soundwave nodded slowly. "So, what? What are we gonna do?"

"Starscream: sick of a pointless war. Corruption in Autobot policies: has been removed by Optimus Prime. Desires: peace. Plan: remove Megatron and make Starscream leader. Starscream: wants to sign peace treaty with Optimus Prime."

"Are you crazy? I don't want to be some stupid Autobrat!" Rumble cried angrily. "Starscream is a moron! He couldn't lead us even if he tried. He can't do anything. How many successful raids have we had recently thanks to Megatron?"

"Answer: zero."

Rumble paused as his optics flickered. "Come again?"

"Answer: we have had zero successful raids planned by Megatron since landing on Earth."

Frenzy frowned. "But what about the last few months? We haven't lost in Primus knows how long? Are you saying that Megatron wasn't the processor behind them all but was taking the credit for it?"

"Affirmative."

Rumble looked at the datapads across Soundwave's desk and pointed. "That's because you are!"

"Negative. Soundwave: not capable to design complex battle plans."

"So then who?"

"Starscream."

*O o O*

Soundwave sipped the sweet high grade gingerly. He let it wash around the inside of his mouth before letting the tangy liquid flow down his throat. The Twins were off somewhere, most likely trying to take their frustration out on some innocent comrade of theirs. Frenzy had taken the news with an open mind, his brother was still rebelling against it. Soundwave wasn't worried about Rumble going to rat him out to Megatron, the little mech's loyalty lied with him after all. Frenzy had made a mental promise to Soundwave that he would keep an optic on his angered twin and make sure that he didn't do anything foolish.

Soundwave let air rush from his vents as he slouched in the chair. He really wanted some company. A certain someone's company but he wasn't sure if he could. Too many questions about certain things clouded his processor. There had to be some reason for Starscream not dealing with Megatron when he seemed to have had the perfect chance. Starscream had been injured, maybe... but he was fine enough when he returned to his quarters.

Soundwave frowned as his door chimed. He glared at the metal panels having a horrible feeling of knowing, just knowing, who it was that stood behind the door. He sent the commands and the door slide aside to reveal the mech he wanted so desperately to see but just as equally didn't.

Starscream slowly took a step so he was inside, the door shutting behind him. He ruby optics were dull as he locked gazes with Soundwave. The tape deck rose, placing the cube down on his desk.

"Starscream, I ne-"

"Soundwave, I can't continue this."

Soundwave felt his frame jerk, a sharp numbness spreading rapidly through him. "What?" He struggled out, voice wavering.

Starscream sighed as his wings drooped. "I can't," his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "You can't come to my quarters anymore. Skywarp and Thundercracker are...clingy. We will get caught. It has to stop, it has to stop now." Soundwave shook his helm, even though some voice was saying that this was a good thing because he wasn't sure anymore what Starscream's true motives were. "You will get hurt if you stay with me."

Soundwave frowned at the weak voice. "What do you mean?"

Starscream looked at the floor. "I poisoned you against Megatron. I told you he needs to be removed, but I can't do it. I can't. I never will be able to. Someone else has to do it."

Soundwave felt a wave of relief at the declaration. Starscream was just scared, right? "That's fine! I can do it!" Starscream shook his helm as a tear rolled down his cheek

"No!" Soundwave frowned at the panicked reply. Starscream moved forward, pleading optics locking with those of the tape deck. "You can't! I," Starscream looked around Soundwave's quarters in an attempt to find something, anything to help him. "I can't let _anyone_ kill him."

Soundwave took a step back. A feeling of hurt and betrayal circulating within. "You were in Megatron's quarters last night."

Alarmed optics turned to him and he felt everything fall from beneath him. "Wait! That's not what you think! Soundwave! Please! Just..." The Seeker cupped his helm as his optics flared. "I can't explain! I can't tell you!" The Seeker turned on his heel and ran to the door, turning a wet faceplate back, the jet keened. "Soundwave, it has to stop! I can't do this anymore! I don't want to hurt you..."

"Then why are you? Why can't you tell me? _What_ can't you tell me?" Soundwave replied, activating the locks. Starscream's heard the clicks and jumped. "Starscream, you aren't leaving till you tell me."

Starscream sucked air in through his vents to try and calm himself. Soundwave couldn't get a single emotion or thought from the whirling processor, even as the jet visibly calmed. He placed a servo on the jet's shoulder to hold him steady.

"Soundwave, if Megatron ever found out about this, he would kill you and he would punish me. I do not interface with him, I never have and never want to. He has been trying for years to seduce me. He had tried it last night. I knocked him out with a tranquillizer when we got to his quarters." His red optics narrowed in despair. "I want to be with you! But... I don't want you hurt, I don't want you to be killed. My Trine, they would also kill you if they got wind. They are getting desperate to become whole now. Skywarp came to me today in my lab, he made no jokes, dead serious. He wants us all to be a bonded Trine. I don't. He is not happy Soundwave and I fear for your safety."

Soundwave lifted a servo to cup Starscream's chin. "Why can't you kill Megatron?"

Red optics offlined as a tear rolled down his charcoal cheek. "I, please Soundwave, I can't." He whined as he slipped his arms around Soundwave and buried his face in the navy mech's neck. "I can't, he'll know." He whimpered. "I'm sorry."

Soundwave frowned but held the jet closer. "I don't want to stop seeing you."

"I don't want to stop either but we must!. Please Soundwave, you have to believe me." Starscream pulled his helm back so he could look the larger mech in the optics. "I love you so much it hurts."

Soundwave leaned forward to kiss him, the Seeker replied but not as enthusiastic as normal. "I can protect you, you have to tell me why?"

"I can't! You just have to understand!"

Soundwave growled, realization dawning on him as the seeker whimpered. "I have never seen you truly scared before..." Starscream turned away, ashamed. "Is it really that bad? This thing that you can't talk about?"

Starscream nodded as he buried in his face in Soundwave's chest. "I have to go, Megatron is requesting my presence."

Soundwave fought the urge to hold Starscream tighter as the lithe frame pulled away and to his dismay he succeeded. The doors opened and Starscream slipped out quietly, leaving the mech alone with his internal turmoil.

That was the last time they had communicated for days, and Soundwave, he hated it but was helpless to do anything as the Seeker's fake attempts on Megatron's life became more daring and disastrous.

It was almost as if the Seeker wanted to die...

* * *

Okay... so... yeah... the last bit... remember the prologue? Yeah, that happened just before the last bit and that is why Starscream is so upset.

Reviews? Please? They give me the motivation to continue...it's hard to continue a story when it doesn't get a good number of reviews...


	5. Chapter 4

We have snow here in Ireland at the moment. It's only November and we have a good snow fall! Not complaining because we may get a snow day tomorrow!

Replies;

**Shizuka85: **I know! There is so little out there! I have been planning on doing something for ages and I still have many other ideas but I have to finish this story and Treacherous Loyalty before I start anything else. Thank you!**  
**

**akirisan: **Yay! Someone is delighted that I update! Woop! heheheheh... this chapter is kinda shorter... because Screamer is a seeker and seekers think too fast for him to be able to read them properly**. **The secret? What secret? (whistles) Thanks for the review!**  
**

**Yoru Hana1: **You are kinda touching the correct thing between Megzy and Screamer... but you are totally wrong (Now you have to figure out if I am telling the truth) The thing with his Trine... You are not supposed to say that! Shh! Quiet! Thank you for reviewing! (and the complements!)**  
**

**Wackylazy: **Eh?...well... you see...em... I kinda have Plans for TC...yeah... saying no more! Everything is going bad for Soundwave because I am making it go bad for him! Thanks for the review!**  
**

**Fire From Above: **...Maybe... Maybe not! You will never know till you read it! (and when I post it so you can read it) Thank you!**  
**

**silberstreif: **I like how you analyse the chapter! Thanks! I like reading your reviews... **  
**

**nerwenadanedhel: **Thanks for the support**! **Much appreciated! Here is some more for ya!**  
**

**won't be the Victim:** Well, you'll find out in this chapter... sorta... Here's some more for ya! Thanks!

I am looking for a bit of critique... I mean this story can't be perfect and I really want to improve so... *cringes* Fire away!

Note: The last part is supposed to be jumpy and kinda vague and annoying so... yeah...

Enjoy!

* * *

Killing his thrusters and flipping his nose downward, Starscream let gravity take command as he unleashed a rainstorm of lazer fire upon the scattered Autobot forces.

_This plan won't work!_

An Autobot, the blue sniper, raised his gun at the descending con, and with great accuracy considering the uncomfortable angle and the spitting dirt, opened fire. Starscream cursed as a shot tore through his left wing, speed from his own decent causing most of the damage as the bullet ripped open the metal surface. Warnings popped up about leaking fuel but Starscream hid it in favour of adjusting his targeting systems to lock on the retreating blue gunner.

_Foolish Autobrat_, he though as he emptied his guns, the bright flashes slicing through the air before making contact and sending the bot to the dirt. An angered yell made Starscream veer to the left. The was nothing worse then an angered comrade whose blind fury made them fearless. Rising high into his domain, he circled above the slaughtering grounds. The night sky was bright, white and yellow reflected in the misty clouds as fires raged below. Stray shots sailed past him as quick flashes of light, shooting stars of pain. His scanners picked them up and he was able to weave between each with ease from years of practice.

He spied Prime, the bulky grounder was slowly making his way across the field, short bursts of surprising speed taking him from one shelter to another as he crept toward Megatron. The Warlord was laughing viciously, unaware of his approaching foe, as he fire randomly upon the trapped Autobots before him._ Idiot!_ Starscream hissed mentally as the Warlord practically allowed Prime get a clear shot at him, the ion blast striking him across the chest plates and singing the grey metal.

_This plan won't work!_

Starscream ignored the voice screaming at him. It only made his circuits tingle with both apprehension and anger. As he spun into a dive, he was aware of his Trine diving after him, bullets pelting down. Starscream hissed as a gust of air caught in the upturned metal of his torn wing, icy fingers of pain snaking across the affected appendage as he pulled up and straightened out before he lost control. This injury, at the speeds he was going at, was deadly. The air current over his wings manipulated wrong, causing horrible drag both wasting fuel and putting stress on the wing joint.

:Starscream! What are you doing you waste of scrap metal! Destroy these weaklings!:

Starscream growled. :Yes, Megatron, right away Sir!: Starscream fixed his flight course back to the battlefield, focusing his sensors forward as he opened a com to all Seekers. :Thrust, you and your Trine take out the Autobots around the main force. Skywarp, Thundercracker, with me to give Megatron covering fire. And try not to hit the energon cubes! We do need them and they will be coming out of your rations!:

Slowing his speed to as low as he could afford, he dived, nose pointing at Megatron's back. He waited until the Warlord was out of the firing line before he fired. His shots struck his target dead on. Starscream heard the smash of glass and spied the sparking lights of damaged circuitry. He flew on, not sure what Megatron's expression would be, not really caring either. His only concern, he hoped that he hadn't deactivated the mech.

Then, to his utter horror, the filed was illuminated with bright light as a thunderous bang vibrated through the air.

:Energon: destroyed. Status of troops: unknown. Suggested course of action: retreat.: Starscream shivered at the sound of the TIC's voice, a feeling of dread following as he realized the implications. They had failed. The plan had not worked. They had no energon. They were finished.

:Retreat!:

Starscream done one last sweep of the emptying battlefield, Autobots turning faceplates to sneer up at him, before he headed home, his Trine falling in behind him.

*O o O*

A gasp escaped him as his back struck the wall, a screech when he slid to the floor as the metals slid against each other. He groaned as he slumped, exhausted and in pain. Megatron loomed over him, mouth twisted in an ugly, angry smirk.

"You are pathetic, utterly incompetent."

Starscream spat out some energon as it pooled in his mouth, more swelling up his intake as the internal systems tried to rid of the liquid to repair the damage. "I told you, the plan was doomed to fail." A backhand made his helm jerk to the side and his remaining optic flicker. "I didn't come up with it!" He flinched, at his own words. That had certainly not been one of his plans. What had happened? Soundwave had never requested any plans recently, but then they hadn't been talking either. Starscream felt his processor throb as he tried to remember the last time he and Soundwave had spoken. His processor couldn't summon the images, instead blaring error messages.

Megatron had gone overboard, still sore about that night after the party no doubt. Starscream was vaguely aware of the larger mech taking a step back, most likely to admire his handiwork, or looking for somewhere he has yet to unface. A grunt and the Warlord was sitting down in his chair, optics glued to the bleeding frame of his second.

"Should I leave you to die? I think I should, you are of no use to me after all, a waste of metal, of resources, of energon." Megatron growled, low and dangerous, his thinking growl. "Why are you so incapable of doing things right? Why must you ruin everything, hmm?"

"Not my fault that you don't know a death-trap of a plan when it comes up and smacks you in the face!"

A louder growl and a sharp kick to his shattered cockpit, exposed circuitry sparking and igniting a small flame as pain flared through him. He arched briefly, to low on energy to do anything else.

"Starscream, you are far too stupid for your own good, even more so then that Trine mate of yours. Why did I ever make you my Second in Command?"

Starscream smirked, energon staining his lips and dribbling down his chin. "Because I am the best!"

Another smack, to his helm this time, and he grunted in discomfort. Megatron stood up and walked across the room to his cabinet. Starscream watched him in little more then tired annoyance as the Warlord picked out a familiar object, one that would normally make Starscream cringe. The tails of the whip fell to the floor with light thuds as Megatron inspected the handle, tauntingly stroking it. Starscream was surprised, normally he used that as a starter, when his armour was clean and fresh and the slash wounds visible as the energon swelled. He frame now was, well, not whole. A wing tip was missing, the stud sparking and stray wires dangling. The other wing was no better, the large gaping hole, singed around the edges and energon staining the once pristine paint. His legs harboured dents and bleeding gashes, a few armour plates missing here and there. He couldn't feel his left arm, he vaguely remembered Megatron pulling at it. He risked a glance to see the empty, leaking shoulder joint.

"I want it as a souvenir after you are gone." Starscream turned to fix an unsteady gaze on Megatron. The Warlord was standing before him, whip in servo and ready, the energy glowing through the tails. "I am tired of you. It is time to end it, You will die slowly, painfully, and by my servo alone."

Starscream watched, unfazed as the glowing tails sliced through the air towards him, even as they made contact across his front. Burning pain made his vision whiten, a scream escaping him before he could stop it, and another, and another, followed by another.

By the tenth strike, his vocalizer cut out, overused, and he was forced to bear the pain in silence as he twitched and squirmed to try and escape the burning whips. He was oblivious to the outside as the pain, the burning pain, hit him again and again. He could feel a coating of energon, his energon, as it oozed from the fresh wounds, aggravating other wounds as it slid down his frame. Another strike and he lost feeling in his wings and peds. Another strike and his desire to fight was abolished and he fell still, even as another strike landed across his thighs and remaining lower arm.

And then, they stopped.

Silence buzzed in his audios, darkness filled his vision, numbness held his frame captive. He was concious, he knew he was concious. His sensors showed him where Megatron was, and that he was not alone. Another mech was standing near him, maybe even right beside him. They were both still, talking? Starscream focused on the new presence, his scanner focusing all remaining energy to identify the mech.

Starscream got the result and slipped into stasis with a single name echoing around in his private darkness.

_Soundwave._

*O o O*

This wasn't right,_ he told himself as he raced down the corridor_, Megatron wouldn't be foolish enough to do such a thing!

_His pedfalls echoed loudly as he ran. His intakes coming in short gasps as the damaged vents tried to force the cooling air through his body. Rounding a corner_,_ he slid to a stop. Thundercracker stood before him, optics narrowed._

_"Where are you going?"_

_Starscream froze, a strange feeling of fear, fear of his own Trine mate, rising within him. "Out, I need to fly."_

_Thundercracker growled. "You lie! You let slip through the Trine bond! I know what you are planning."_

_"So do I." Starscream whipped round, Skywarp was behind him with a pair of stasis cuffs in his servos. "Why?"_

_Starscream felt a shiver go through him as the bond was cut off from both Trine mates. "You said that you didn't like it here, you said that you would prefer-"_

_"Do you even know us?" Thundercracker hissed and Starscream felt a stab of pain through his spark, Of course he knew them! What were they talking about? "We are loyal Decepticon soldiers! We follow Megatron!"_

_"You are not!" Skywarp hissed behind him as he backed up to the wall so he could see both of them. Mixed emotions swirled, feelings of trust, of love, of fear, of hurt, of betrayal. He knew they planned ill for him, he could sense it just before they closed off the bond. _

_"You planned on going to the Autobots! You planned on leaving us and going to them just because you got a little shaken up when Megatron decided to punish you for your own failure."_

_"Thundercracker, I done nothing! I merely pointed out that we were looking for peace, for equal rights! Not a war!"_

_Skywarp laughed at him. "What are you on about? They deserve to die for what they did to us!"_

_"We are Trine." Starscream whimpered as they closed in on him, confusion making him panic. "We are-"_

_"My Trine mates are not Traitors to our own faction," Starscream flinched at the hurt that consumed him. "or so I thought. We have to stop you."_

_Starscream turned alarmed optics to them. "No! You don't understand!"_

_"Oh, we understand, you have to be have to be stopped and set on the right track again." _

_Starscream shook his helm in denial. "What is wrong with you? You never act like this!"_

_"No, we have never acted enough! This behaviour has to stop! We are Decepticons, led by Megatron! Not you!"_

_Starscream felt his spark beat painfully before he tried to run, slipping past the blue jet and pelting down the corridor. A snap sound and he collided with his purple Trine mate painfully, landing on the floor as arms grabbed him. _

_"Let go of me!"_

_"This is for your own good!" A voice grunted in his audio._

_Another servo grabbed him and the two hauled him, kicking and struggling, to his feet. Then he froze, fear making him compliant as his Trine pushed him to his knees before Megatron._

_The Tyrant frowned down at him, optics narrowed. "Skywarp, Thundercracker, take him to the main hall and give him his punishment. Let him be an example to the men. Then, take him to the medbay, I need the medic to fix him up..."_

_Starscream knew that something wasn't right, with his Trine mates and with Megatron's order about the medbay, but shock and hurt wouldn't let him fight his own brothers as they dragged him to the main hall, as they beat him to an inch of his life after they had him tied up. He remembered how they had dragged him to the medbay, sneering down at him and Trine bond shutting him out firmly._

_He remembered how they had disowned him. Waking up to nothing but an empty room. His spark still, no bond swirling around his concious. They had left him. After years of being Trine, after everything! They had left him, betrayed him so thoroughly that he felt broken, shattered._

_Then he came came in, Megatron, he came in with a lewd smirk, optics bright. _

_"You are mine..."_

_

* * *

Ahem...ahem...What? Oh! Just clearing my thraot! Ah-review-em! Ah-please-em!  
_


	6. Chapter 5

*tries to sneak out of the room when a spotlight magically appears* Uh? Hi? Em... yeah so...how are you all doing? Good? Good! So yeah... Happy new year to you all...nice to see you again...OH alright fine! I was suffering from severe lack of motivation and interest in anything to do with my stories. ...I"M SORRY!

Treacherous loyalty will be continued shortly, Without One's Wings however... the future of that fic is still pending approval by my unmotivated motivation. (Does that even make sense?)

Replies to those of you who actually bothered to review... HoC, if you recognize those initials then it is most likely you...there are also a few x's in there too.

**Katea-Nui: **You cried at that... maybe you should have a tissue handy just in case for this chapter... it's kinda angsty... Will Starscream ever be happy? Maybe... I hold all the power! Thanks for reviewing!**  
**

**Shizuka85: **See, I like how you think... but seriously Megatron reprogramming him so he can't kill him? Ha! (mutters nervously) you are so wrong! Thank you for reviewing!**  
**

**sarah: **What will Soundwave do... I'm afraid you are gonna have to wait a little longer to find out**. **If you like flashbacks then you will like this chapter. Thanks for your review!**  
**

**Akirisan X: **You see, I can't answer that! You are just gonna have to read on to find out what happens to Screamer. And yes that was a flashback of when his trine betrayed him. You have spoilers for me? It's my story! How can you have spoilers for me? Do you know something I don't? Are somehow telepathic that you can read my mind through the computer? Well tough! You can't be because I already am! (that cliffy in Treacherous Loyalty already proved it!) It was short but this one is longer! I think... Thank you!**  
**

**Citakar: **Well thank you! I love my story too!**  
**

**Fire From Above: **He does think that Soundwave is coming up with the plans, he merely likes to take out his frustration out on poor Screamer. He will explain his "reasons" in the next chapter but until then... well... you know**. **And yes it was the betrayal**. **Thanks for reviewing!

**Smokes91: **How much do you want to find out what happens? How Much? Ahh... Well your gonna have to wait till the next chapter! *evil laugh* Thanks for reviewing!**  
**

**Galadrielle18: **Thanks and Starscream is in very poor condition indeed... I continued...even if it wasn't really that soon...**  
**

**Galadrielle18:** ... ... ... I feel like I am having a severe case of Deja vue...**  
**

**nerwenadanedhel: **Whoa! You want Megzy to rape him? What? Everyone else is here like "Poor Screamer" and you all like "Rape him! Rape him!" WTF? How'd did you know that was gonna happen? *evil smirk* Thanks for reviewing!**  
**

**TanithLipsky: **That name...is cool... I want it...but wait! Then I would never be known at The Starscream!... Never mind, you can keep it! Ah finally... someone is compassionate! Thanks for reviewing!

Anyone who wanted to know what happens next to Screamer and are jumping around in glee...allow me a moment to quietly laugh at you!**  
**

* * *

He felt disgusting.

It was the only way to describe it as he came to. His helm throbbed and his audios rang. Sitting up made the world spin and he cradled his helm in his servos. Groaning, he forced himself to stand and stumble to the wash racks. The sound of his own heavy intakes the only company as he leaned against the wall and activated the spray. Diluted energon poured down upon him, drops running down his frame as if they were racing each other.

His helm still felt heavy but the shower eased some of the discomfort. Standing, just standing to allow the liquid to work it's wonders on his tired frame he began his daily routine of checking the condition of his Trine mates. The action was cut short as his com blared.

:Thundercracker here: He replied quickly, thinking it was Soundwave.

:Get your aft to the launch bay immediately. And drag Skywarp with you. You are both late!:

Thundercracker jumped as the screechy voice snarled at him. Confusion blinded him and he replied before he could stop himself. :Who are you?:

:Just get to the Launch bay!:

Thundercracker flinched as the voice cut through his aching helm. He grumbled before opening the Trine bond to get Skywarp as he was ordered to. The groggy presence of his mate informed him that he was not the only one with a processor ache. Skywarp grumbled and groaned but told him that he would be there so Thundercracker exited the shower and left for the launch bay, the screechy voice forgotten.

Starscream was there, pacing back and forward angrily with arms crossed tightly over his chassies. When he saw Thundercracker his optics narrowed and he pointed, obviously furious, to the side. The blue Seeker, confused, sent his Trine leader a questioning glance that was ignored. He tried to reach his Trine mate through the bond but was surprised, and a little concerned, to find it blocked. He was about to speak when Starscream growled at something down the corridor, spun sharply on his heel and transformed into his flight mode. The cybertronian jet activated his thrusters and was off before Thundercracker realised what had happened.

Skywarp burst from the corridor, confusion on his faceplate as he turned to Thundercracker. Both transformed and charged after their Trine leader.

:TC, what the slag has got his wings bent?: Skywarp sounded tired and his flight was messy as he struggled to keep level.

:I thought maybe you would know. He hasn't spoken to me at all, ignored me most of the time-:

:And blocked the Trine bond.: Skywarp cut across, hurt leaking from his voice. :What did we do?:

Thundercracker sighed. :Did you prank him or something?: But the blue Seeker knew that Starscream would not react so strongly to a mere prank, unless it went too far and with Skywarp that was a possibility.

Skywarp rolled around him in a graceful arc as he set himself right. :No, I haven't even had time to think of pranks lately.: There was a moment of strained silence as the red jet came into view ahead of them. Starscream's turns were sharp, angered, and his speed was high maybe even too high for his turns but it was just more proof of his current mood. :He growled at me: Skywarp sobbed across the line and Thundercracker shivered.

Starscream had growled at Skywarp. Growling in Seeker culture was not entirely good. It meant one of two things; Starscream felt threatened by Skywarp and felt the need to assert his dominance or he was actually scared and the growl was a warning. Skywarp was not the dominant type so Thundercracker was sure that Starscream didn't feel like his reputation as Trine Leader was at stake which would leave the second option, that he was scared of Skywarp.

Skywarp, listening to his musings through the Trine bond, suddenly lurched forward. He sped to catch up with Starscream and Thundercracker could feel the hurt seeping through the link from Skywarp. This was not good, he told himself as he boosted power to catch up. Starscream and Skywarp had transformed and were hovering, glaring at each other intensely. Thundercracker unfolded himself but he wasn't close enough yet to hear what they were saying but a bolt of shock through the bond made him frown.

The shock had been from Skywarp while Starscream glared at him. Then Skywarp backed away, fear evident in his posture as his wings swept back. When Thundercracker was in hearing range he understood what had shocked Skywarp so.

"I don't care what you think Skywarp, you will obey my orders or I will send to to the scrap heap!" Furious red optics turned to Thundercracker as he made a noise that not even he could identify. Starscream's voice was differant, it was _horrible_! The high pitched screech was the one from earlier but now, seeing who it belonged to made his spark splutter. "And you!" Starscream pointed a digit in his direction "You were late also! Need I remind you that this is important? That these training times are just as serious as Megatron's orders?"

Thundercracker was confused at that, processor still reeling from shock he began to analyse the situation. But since when did he or Skywarp ever care about Megatron or his orders to kill and maim? Why was Starscream using Megatron?

"I apologise Starscream, I," he paused, not sure how to continue. "I, had a helm ache this morning, like I had loads of high grade last night."

Starscream's optics narrowed. Thundercracker had never seen such an expression on his Trine Leader's faceplates before. For once, Starscream actually looked ugly and cruel and _evil_.

"You did have loads of high grade last night, or don't you remember the little party you threw?" There was such malice and sarcasm in the reply that Thundercracker backed away but his actions only increased the anger on Starscream's face. "Don't you dare back away from me!" He yelled and Skywarp flinched and backed away to his blue Trine mate. "Do you fear me?" The voice, now, was soft and broken like he had never shouted just a moment ago. His optics widened as he searched their faces. Thundercracker was scared, scared for Starscream. Something was wrong. Red optics narrowed when it was clear that no reply was forthcoming. "Good," Skywarp gasped, hurt and Starscream laughed at his reaction. "Get in formation now!"

The two Seekers followed Starscream's orders to the letter. He worked them hard, harder then normal and after the exercise their wings hurt and their energy levels were so low that critical warnings flashed in their vision. But what surprised Thundercracker was the fact that he was angry at Starscream even though he knew that something was terribly wrong.

That night he dreamed of hurting his Trine Leader.

* * *

Starscream's attitude had gotten worse over the weeks. He would physically hit them for mistakes made, even simple ones. The Trine bond never reopened and the hatred Starscream declared for them soon became mutual. Skywarp was retaliating against the cruel treatment, lashing at Starscream only to get punished. Starscream had damaged his wing once, badly and that was the end of it. Skywarp wanted revenge and Thundercracker could not sway his thoughts. Revenge came swift in the form of a prank that also cost them a mission, a very important mission. The whole thing came out looking like Starscream had planned every bit of it.

Thundercracker had watched, in both terror and glee as Megatron beat down upon his Trine Leader as the Decepticons chanted.

"Kill him! Kill him!"

"Rip off those wings of his!"

Thundercracker merely watched. And Skywarp, Skywarp laughed and sniggered with the others as Starscream shouted and begged, saying that it wasn't his fault. Thundercracker knew it wasn't and that this treatment was unjust but he remained silent for reasons even he didn't understand.

They were Trine, but he let Starscream suffer at the servos of Megatron just to see him beg. It made Thundercracker sick but it also made him smile...

* * *

Starscream hung limply in the chains. His face hidden as he looked down at the floor unable to look anywhere else as his damaged neck cables would not allow it. Energon dribbled down his suspended frame, ribbons of the guey substance slithering to the floor from his peds and mouth. His wings were on the floor across the room, behind Thundercracker, the studs on his back had long since stopped sparking as energy levels decreased.

Nothing was said, nothing needed to be.

Thundercracker moved towards Starscream in silence. He unhooked the chains trapping him, catching the limp form as it was reclaimed by gravity. Starscream was cold to touch, the grinding of gears was light. Starscream groaned and tried to struggle free of his grip. His movements sluggish, weak. Thundercracker growled in warning and Starscream froze.

"Please." He whispered faintly, nearly too faint to hear. "Please don't... not again."

Thundercracker frowned at the reply. Starscream knew it was him, he was sure of it but he paid no heed and continued to drag the Air Commander from the room. Down silent corridors, Starscream remained mute, an occasional shiver running through his frame. Thundercracker offered no sympathy, no comfort, even as his spark raced and pressed against his chamber uncomfortably, begging him to sooth his Trine mate's suffering.

"You should have left him there." Skywarp flashed into existence behind him, face void of emotion.

"Megatron's orders." Was the simple, emotionless reply.

Skywarp sneered down at the limp form. "Why did we ever choose this glitch for our wingmate let alone our Trine mate?" Starscream's vents whirred loudly. "What? Upset cause you can't beat me for insubordination?"

Thundercracker felt his spark tighten and by reflex snarled. "Shut up Skywarp!"

Skywarp frowned at him. "What? Don't tell me you actually care for this piece of scrap?"

Starscream made a sound, one that sounded horribly like a sob and Thundercracker froze mid step as his spark lurched forward, reaching out for Starscream's and Starscream's, his spark replied. Thundercracker gasped as the weak link was made, the first in a very long time. Pain swarmed in his chamber, hurt and fear consumed him like a plague and the bitter, bitter loneliness made fluid seep onto his optic lens. Then the link shut and Thundercracker resumed his walk, ignoring Skywarp's queries as to why he reacted as such.

He left Starscream at the medbay, this time actually looking back at the still, almost lifeless form and wondering... what had changed?

He had been the one to shut the link...

* * *

He watched from across the room as Starscream swirled the contents of his cube around before taking a sip and repeating the process. He was thinking. Thundercracker frowned. Starscream still looked the same, still had some of the same habits but he wasn't the same. Skywarp wasn't the same either, more aggressive, more reckless. It scared him. The changes were dramatic just as changes he himself suffered from were.

He had felt confused and terribly guilty about what he had done to Starscream. His Trine mate had tried to re-establish a link, a connection, clearly missing them but clearly _fearing_ them also, and Thundercracker had shut him out, pushed him away. He stared down at his own energon cube, still untouched. He missed Starscream. His spark ached ever since that quick link. He knew something had to be done. Starscream wanted to be back with them...

"You thinking again TC?" Skywarp smiled down at him as he took a seat opposite him at the table. "You think far to much, you know that?"

Thundercracker ignored the comment. "What happened?" he mumbled absently.

Skywarp frowned in confusion. "Nothing happened..."

Thundercracker, in a sudden and uncharacteristic bout of rage, slammed his fist down on the table making Skywarp flinch away. "Don't you dare tell me nothing happened! Something had to happen otherwise we would still be three, not two! Starscream should be here!" He snarled, pointing to the empty seat. "So why isn't he here?"

Skywarp blinked, hurt. "I don't know! We woke up one morning and here he was, all screechy and bossy and aggressive. We done nothing Thundercracker."

Thundercracker grunted. "You have changed. I have changed. He has changed. What caused all the change?"

"TC, you ain't making any sense? We done _nothing_. It was Starscream that blocked us out. It was Starscream that treated us like scrap. It was _Starscream_ that openly declared his hatred for us."

"No," Thundercracker hissed through clenched detna as his spark swirled painfully.

"Yes," Skywarp nodded, stretching forward so his face was mere inches from Thundercracker's own.

"No, you fail to understand. Why did Starscream change? What caused him to change?"

Skywarp's optics flared. "How should I know?" He yelled, catching attention from everyone in the rec room.

Thundercracker glared at the optics that turned towards them until they looked away. "Because it appears that we are the problem, that's why." He whispered harshly as the remaining faces turned away. He risked a look over to Starscream's table and found a pair of glaring optics focused on them. He turned away.

"How are we the problem when we done nothing wrong?"

_"You did have loads of high grade last night, or don't you remember the little party you threw?"_

"We were drunk..." he said, realisation dawning, but Skywarp did not share his thoughts.

"What are you talking about?"

But Thundercracker was gone, moving away towards Starscream's table and sitting down opposite a glaring Air Commander. Starscream looked confused and cautious as Thundercracker settled.

"What do you want?" he hissed leaning back in his chair.

Thundercracker felt something snap within him as he understood the move, Starscream was trying to keep distance between them.

"What did we do?" He asked, voice low.

Starscream stared at him, mouth agape before he closed it and looked away. "You ask this...now? After all this time you only get it now?"

Thundercracker frowned and tried to reach out with his spark as he had done before, this time intentionally. Starscream flinched before drawing away even further but not fast enough to stop the moment of relief, fear and pain from coming across.

He snarled in warning at Thundercracker but the blue seeker held his ground. "I don't remember anything just that one day you hated us, that you feared us-"

"I don't fear you!' Starscream hissed, standing up slowly. "I don't trust you, there is a difference."

Thundercracker swallowed the sudden anger that rose and replied calmly. "What did we do?"

Starscream stared at him for a moment, face betraying nothing as to his feelings or thoughts. Then he answered softly. "You don't...remember?" Thundercracker shook his helm, "How could you not remember?"

Thundercracker frowned when Starscream looked at him as if he were lost, hurt was visible, pain even more so. "I don't know, you had said that we had had high grade... we must have been drunk."

Starscream's lip actually quivered and he turned away but Thundercracker could still see the tear that rolled down his cheek. "Your lieing!"

Thundercracker jumped at the harsh bark. "No, I'm not, I-"

Starscream whipped around to face him. "You mean to tell me that you disowned me and you can't remember?"

Thundercracker felt everything freeze as Starscream's optics flared to almost white. He couldn't answer, nothing seemed to work for him as Starscream's face got darker and darker. He realized it was too late to answer when Starscream's lips curled in a snarl and the red jet spun on his heel and left him sitting there on his own. He still couldn't move toward Starscream, or talk when Skywarp came over to investigate. He just sat there and stared after his Trine leader.

* * *

"Do you have it or not?"

"Of course we do, that was a great video."

Thundercracker snarled and went to hit Rumble but Skywarp grabbed his arm.

"Why are we here?" He whispered harshly.

Thundercracker did not answer him and paced while he waited for the twins to bring up the file that he desired. Skywarp watched him with worry, occasionally kicking the floor or grunting.

"Ah," proclaimed Frenzy as he brought up a file on the screen. "Here it is!'

Thundercracker rushed to lean on the console, getting as close as he dared to the screen. He dreaded what he was about to see.

On the screen was himself and Skywarp with Starscream held firmly between them. This image piped Skywarp's curiosity and he crouched beside Thundercracker.

"What are we doing?" He asked. "What is this?" He turned to Frenzy and Rumble who had settled down with some energon treats.

Rumble smirked as he shoved a handful of treats into his mouth. "Don't you remember?" Thundercracker felt sick at the words.

"What?"

"Don't you remember? This is Starscream's first act of treachery. You pair of lucky glitches got to punish him." Frenzy answered

Thundercracker felt his tank drop. They punished him? For what? Why did they punish him? He didn't have the nuts and bolts to turn and look at his Trine mate's reaction.

On the screen, Starscream appeared to be pleading with them through his optics, but he said nothing, even as Skywarp landed a fist into his face. Thundercracker could hear the loud gasp of his Trine mate as more punches and slaps occurred, Starscream taking it without a word. He wanted to look away, he wanted to turn it off and burn it but he couldn't take his optics off the screen, off Starscream's face, off his optics. The fear and confusion there, the pain.

Skywarp snarled behind him. "What? We didn't this!"

Frenzy hummed "Yes ya did! How could you not remember?"

There was a high pitched scream from the video and Thundercracker felt his systems stall as he watched in horror at what his screen self was doing. He felt Skywarp keen beside him, felt him grip onto his arm in an attempt to seek some form of comfort. Starscream howled and thrashed as much as he could on the screen as Skywarp and Thundercracker ripped his wings clean off his back, Thundercracker smirking and Skywarp laughing as his body convulsed in pain between them.

Thundercracker was consumed by darkness, vaguely aware of Skywarp's startled shout and serovs gripping him.

* * *

They sat in heavy silence.

He held Skywarp's servo tightly as they stared down at the table. They were stunned.

"We done that?"

Skywarp kept repeating those same words over and over, like a broken record player. Thundercracker didn't have it in him to tell him to stop even though every time he said them they would cut deeper and deeper.

They sat in another few minutes of silence before the sound of a door opening made them raise there helms.

Starscream stood there, looking down at them with slightly narrowed optics, as if he was still contemplating his current actions. He was about to speak, mouth opening, when Skywarp's servo disappeared from Thundercracker's grasp and the purple jet threw himself to his knees before Starscream.

"Please, we didn't, I didn't... We, Starscream!" He spluttered, Starscream making no move, just watching him as he struggled with himself.

Thundercracker rose from the table and moved towards them putting a servo on Skywarp's should, wanting so badly to do the same with Starscream but fearing the consequences. Skywarp continued to sob on his knees while Starscream remained silent and stll.

"Starscream," Thundercracker whispered. "We didn't do that..." Optics narrowed and mouth curled in a frown. "We, that couldn't have been us. We don't remember doing it, we don't even know why it happened."

Starscream remained silent.

"Please! Starscream!" Skywarp begged, clutching at Starscream's thigh. "We love you! Please! Don't leave us, just don't leave us!"

Thundercracker gulped, felling his wires tighten. "We are sorry."

Starscream looked between them and finally spoke. "I have lost all trust in you." Skywarp keened and clutched tighter, optics pleading with Starscream as tears ran down his face plate. "I can't... you were there... before it and you closed the bond and dragged me to Megatron. Then, in the medbay, you weren't there and he was..." he shook his helm. "You said that you were loyal... to him and not to me..."

"Him?" Thundercracker asked, already knowing the answer but needing confirmation.

"Megatron."

Skywarp panicked. "What? No! We... I, but you were so cruel to us... Megatron protected us and you just hurt us!"

Thundercracker looked in alarm to Skywarp before looking back and Starscream to see the reaction.

"You said you didn't want me... because I was a traitor..." Starscream took a step back, tearing himself out of Skywarp's grasp. The purple seeker tired to reattach himself but Thundercracker held him fast. Starscream snarled "You...you let him do this to me!" He screeched, holding his throat "You let him!"

Thundercracker shot forward. "We can repair it, your voice." He said as he reached a servo forward in invitation for Starscream to accept comfort. Starscream eyed the servo warily and Thundercracker wondered if he saw that same servo doing other things. "I won't ever hurt you, never!"

Starscream frowned, looking away before biting his lower lip and stepping forward slowly, wrapping his arms around Thundercracker and burying his face in his neck. Skywarp moved towards them and engulfed them in a tight hug.

"Never leave.." He mumbled

Thundercracker, however, knew that all was not better, the bond remained closed and Starscream left that night, claiming he was not ready to recharge with them. Skywarp took it harder then he did and wept for most of the night.

* * *

hehe... hehe... angsty! hehe...Anyway... I nerely have the next chapter ready to go so it shouldn't take as long as this one so...yeah... Review? I need to know if I still have it!


	7. Chapter 6

Ha! I have long lost motivation back! I feel so proud of myself! I am sorry about the long wait really I am but this chapter is far far better then the original one that was about to be put up! I shall have my stories updated by the end of the week starting with this one!._ Treacherous Loyalty_ shall follow as I promised a friend of mine that if she updated I would update mine so I have the next chapter waiting and nearly ready to go. _Without One's Wings_ is also going to be continued by the end of the week too as I appear to have acquired a stalker...creepy and strange but anyway...This is all about Sounds like a Plan and this chapter is, I shall admit, a little short but hey, its important!

Replies (Wow...thanks guys for all the support! My eyes are watery...What? No! I am not crying! There's something in my eye!) (Really! I ain't crying happy tears! *Sob* I s-swear I-I ain't *hiccup*)

**Akirisan X: **I made you dance? I Assure you, I did not make you do anything...well maybe I might have encouraged it...just maybe... Without Ones Wings will be continued hopefully by the end of the week! Thank you for all that motivation! It took a while to work but it did in the end!**  
**

**liz: **Thank you and hopefully you won't have to reread it all over again...well you might it has been several days...weeks maybe... But that ain't the point! Thank you very much for the nice review!**  
**

**Smokes91: **Will they or won't they...that is the question. They aren't really in this chapter i'm afraid. They will be in the next and they will do something quite big that will have some serious consequences but until then you will never know!**  
**

**meattt: **More has arrived! Why are you called Meattt? All I can think of is a nice plate of juicy steak! Now I am hungry...**  
**

**Wannabe Starscream: **You think you went to heaven? Well have fun up there! Don't forget to send me a post card! Why don't they remember? I don't know...I have forgotten...**  
**

**No Name? (How can you have no name?: **I know I need a beta! I have...what's it called...I can't spell very well lets just say**, **I do have a beta but she is not available at the moment and I don't want to stress her**. **Why does everyone like angst so much? I don't get it?Thank you for reviewing even if you don't have a name!

**Eikuu Hyo: **Well I did update but it just wasn't very...soon... Thank you! wait! You want more seeker pain? Wha?**  
**

**Fire From Above: **Quite a mystery indeed, not even I know what's going on... What?**  
**

**FZ: **FZ...FZ...FZ?...Sorry! Just trying to figure out what it means...That is a very cool word, Angstilicious, I like it!

**Katea-Nui: **Is that a good thing? Or is it a bad thing?**  
**

**CassandraD: **What did he do? I don't know! You go ask him yourself! I want to live thank you very much!**  
**

**nerwenadanedhel: **Does that mean you actually want Screamer to be raped? What is wrong with you people! Everyone wants Starscream raped!**  
**

**Pikaseel: **Maybe maybe not! You will find out soon enough... I hope...**  
**

**tediz-leader: **Hypnotoad? Huh? What? Soundwave/Starscream is not a common pair...I plan to change that!**  
**

**Witch08: **You cried! Hah! I made someone cry! Whoop!**  
**

**babblebuzz: **Fans! I have FANS! YEAH! I feel happy now! Thank you very much!

That was alot of people to reply to...

Enjoy and sorry for any mistakes... I think you guys know me by now, I have a lot of them. I did go over it so it shouldn't be too bad...hopefully...I shall go now so you can read on...

NOTICE: I am soooo sorry but this was ready to go at least two weeks ago. Something is wrong with FanFiction and it wouldn't let me post all this time. I am trying to get a chapter up for all my stories but the glitch still hasn't cleared on my other stories so I can't upload them for some reason. Does anybody know how to get around these glitches?

** Kayla Johnson: **Sorry that you are down here but you reveiwed after I finished the chapter so... Drool inducing? Really? WHOOP! Haha! Ironhide and Ratchet? Nah, I say the twins! Thanks for reveiwing!

* * *

"Yo!"

He ignored it, recharge was far more important.

"Yo! Get up you lazy aft!"

He grumbled, pushing away the servo the shook on his shoulder.

"GET UP!"

He growled a warning before he blindly swung out with his arm. He missed and turned over in his berth.

"Rumble I swear! Soundwave is gonna kill us! We are late!"

He leapt to his feet and hissed "Why didn't ya say so then?' He was about to continue to the door when he noticed Frenzy's smirk. "Bro, I hate you!"

Frenzy mocked being hurt, face plate scrunching in a pout. "Fine then! But hey this is important!' Pout disappearing and being replaced by a seriousness that Rumble had never seen on his brother's face before. "We have to help him."

Rumble rubbed at his optics.. "Help who?"

"Screamer."

Rumble paused, replayed the reply several times. Did he just hear right? That his brother wanted to help... _Starscream?_ "What are you on about?"

"We have to help Starscream, Bro, he is part of the family now."

Rumble did the only thing he thought would be best, he entered stasis lock.

* * *

Soundwave was restless. Continuously pacing across the same stretch of floor with his helm bowed and his servos clasped behind his back. Guilt ate at him, taking large bites from his being and chewing on it before spitting it back out again and picking a new area to taste. He knew where Megatron was. He knew where Starscream was. He even knew what was going on. He knew all too well. He could imagine it, feel it even. And he feared for Starscream's life.

He halted his pacing, remembering the anger radiating from Megatron in waves, but something about that one, so familiar emotion did not feel right. It had almost felt like it was aimed at him as well, but then again it had been his plan, _his_ very unsuccessful plan but Soundwave couldn't help feel that something just wasn't normal about the situation, as far as he was concerned Starscream hadn't done anything to warrant a punishment and he had been paying very close attention to the jet's position during the battle

His thoughts were interrupted as his com. beeped, Megatron's voice purring "Soundwave, come to my qaurters"

"Affirmative Lord Megatron." Was his automatic response even as his mind raced.

Was Starscream's 'punishment' over? Was Megatron going to beat him? None the less, he left without delay.

* * *

"Rumble!"

Said mech groaned loudly as his processor rebooted. " Frenzy? What the frag-" He stopped mid sentence as he locked gazes with his his twin, the pair of burning red optics drilling holes through his armour.

"You are unreal! Get ova' yourself will ya? We doing this for Soundwave! Not for Screamer!"

"Doin'?" Rumble slurred as his rebooting process struggled online.

Frenzy slapped a servo to his forehead before grabbing his brother's wrist and hauling him to his feet. "Yes, we are doing something for Soundwave! Now come on you piece of scrap."

A dazed Rumble was dragged along the corridors behind his cursing brother.

* * *

Soundwave reluctantly took a step through the door and headed to Megatron's side. He didn't dare look over at Starscream., couldn't risk it should he continue to stare and not be able to look away. He knew the damage was bad. Could see energon splattered across the room, could see it dripping from the whip that was rolled in Megatron's servo.

"My Lord."

Megatron's face betrayed nothing and his mind was cut off, blocked. His optics flared a fiery red. "Soundwave," Megatron's face split into an evil grin. "Look at this waste of metal." An ebony servo reached out to point in _his_ direction.

Soundwave hesitated, not sure what kind of game Megatron was playing, what kind of game Megatron was _controlling_. His helm twisted to the side, optics reluctant to focus until he saw the blurred figure and they focused. Starscream was offline, in stasis, helm bowed and chin resting on his bloody front. What was left of his wings sagged along with his shoulders. An arm missing, Soundwave noticed it sitting on Megatron's desk like a trophy. His cockpit smashed and the thousands of tiny sharps littered the floor.

Numb.

He felt numb. Starscream was like this because of him. Because of his failure. This had to be righted, no matter what Starscream said before, he could not go on like this.

Soundwave turned back to Megatron. The Warlord was watching him closely as he subconsciously stroked the whip, or maybe it wasn't self concious because he unrolled it, letting the glowing tips fall to the floor with light thuds.

"Query," Soundwave bowed his helm to show his submission even though anger was beginning to stir within him making his circuits burn with new found energy. Megatron nodded and he continued. "What was Starscream's crime?"

Megatron laughed.

He laughed harder and harder and suddenly all Soundwave could hear was that insane, barking laugh. His fists curled in anger before he could stop the reaction. Megatron noticed and wheezed through his vents.

"Soundwave, Soundwave, Soundwave, you should already know. He failed to impress me, failed to follow my orders, failed to bow down before me, submit to _me_!" Megatron stabbed his chest with a thick black digit leaving light scuff marks. Soundwave was confused, by the way Megatron was looking at him it was almost as if he was blaming Soundwave for Starscream's behaviour. "Starscream, you see, swore loyalty to me, not to anyone else but to me. But no, he is not loyal to me is he? He is loyal to the cause which just so happens to be my cause and yet he remains loyal to them and not to me." Soundwave frowned behind his mask, anger slowly fading away into confusion and concern. " I have tried to be lenient with him, even offered him something that I did not to any other, not even you, my most loyal. You see Soundwave, I know what you two have been at, taking turns, keeping quiet. I must admit the acting was superb, everyone else is still convinced you two hate each other, but not me, no."

Megatron growled and Soundwave felt his spark jump in fright as the whip snapped in the air beside his helm. Megatron began to circle him, optics raking across his frame in a scrutinising gaze.

"Tell me Soundwave, what do you have that I do not? What makes you worthy of his attention and not I?" Megatron stopped when he had come full circle and stared into Soundwave's visor. "I am not impressed, and neither is your partner, Soundwave." He motioned towards the screen on his desk which had begun to power up.

Soundwave, though still shocked and unsure of how to react, turned slowly. Shockwave, single optic blazing with anger, glared at him from the screen.

"I am disappointed in you Soundwave," the purple mech began as Megatron tidied up the whip and put it away in the background. "You belong to me and you should not be whoring yourself out! Starscream belongs to Megatron, Soundwave! So not only have you betrayed me you have also committed a serious act of insubordination towards our Lord! You should be punished for such a vile act alone!"

Megatron leaned against his desk as if this were a casual conversation, optics idly looking over Starscream's broken form. He smirked, proud of his handiwork. "Shockwave is very upset Soundwave, as am I. Granted, you never knew why I kept Starscream around but you should have known better then to think I would never find out about your nightly activities. I am no fool Soundwave." Megatron turned a heated gaze towards him. "Well? Aren't you going to try and defend yourself?"

Soundwave, who had merely remained silent because of a sudden numbing daze, snapped back to reality. He flicked his gaze over to his current lover before he looked back to Megatron and Shockwave. He was never one for making plans but this time he was going to make it work. He snapped back his visor, locking optics with Megatron and sent a powerful wave from his mind into the warlord. Megatron howled in anger and shock as his legs buckled beneath him and he rolled to the floor. Shockwave started shouting at Soundwave to cease his idiotic actions but Soundwave was oblivious as he continued his telepathic attack and moved swiftly to Starscream's side and scooped him up.

He was vaguely aware of Shockwave trying to activate the alarms in the Nemesis from his station on Cybertron but judging by the string of curses he was failing. Soundwave went to the door, dodging Megatron's writhing form. He contemplated killing the Warlord but his top priority was Starscream and getting him out. He entered a code into the door.

It didn't open.

He tried again only to be met by failure. He slammed a frustrated fist into the metal. He stood back in shock when the door slide aside. The sight that greeted him made him smile. Frenzy stood proudly, arms folded over his chest as he smirked up at Soundwave. Rumble stood off to the side, clearly having crawled out of the hole in the wall. He held several sparking wires as he smirked.

"Come on Boss, Lazerbeak is havin' problems keeping the others away from the exit." Frenzy said with a wave of his servo.

Soundwave nodded his thanks, snapping back his visor, he allowed Frenzy and Rumble to climb up his legs and onto his shoulders before he charged down the corridors towards the command centre. Laszerbeak and Buzzsaw had the tower up and were waiting by the open door. Ravage was pacing around impatiently but when he saw Soundwave started to run to the edge of the platform where Lazerbeak picked him up by the scruff bar. Taking to the air was easier then Soundwave thought it would be with Starscream in his arms but he managed.

Rumble looked down at Starscream as he clung to Soundwave's shoulder. "Megatron really was in a bad mood."

Frenzy was a bit more sympathetic. "He will be okay won't he?"

Soundwave couldn't reply. Now that he wasn't so focused on escaping he was aware of how cold and light Starscream's frame was.

He made a choice and over the link he shared with his cassettes he said, "Destination: The Ark."

* * *

So waht do you think now? Shockwave has entered the picture and he ain't happy! I have no idea when the next chapter will appear...so just hang tight!.


End file.
